Fellowship of the Ring
by The-Daughter-of-the-Forest
Summary: This is my version of Fellowship of the Ring with Tauriel in it. This story is focused mainly on Legolas and Tauriel as they journey with the Fellowship on a quest to destroy the one ring of power. This story may develop into a Legolas/Tauriel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rains had been falling upon the woods of Mirkwood for many nights now. The unpleasant weather only added to the dreariness of the dark and treacherous forest. Its former beauty was disappearing, only to be replaced with sickness and decay. It saddened the hearts of the woodland elves who called this forest their home.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, had known this forest his entire long life. He remembered how the forest once was; green and luscious. It had thrived back in the days of his youth. There remained only a few parts in the northern region of the realm that had been untouched by the evil that was creeping its way from the south. Legolas feared that soon, his entire home would fall into darkness and shadow if something was not done to prevent this.

Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Guard, had not known the forest nearly as long as Legolas had. Surrounded by trees was the place she had felt most comfortable. At night, she enjoyed nothing more than to climb through the trees to the canopy above and gaze at the stars in the sky above. Their starlight was a beauty like no other and nothing could compare to the majesty of their grandness. As much as Tauriel enjoyed those peaceful nights, she could not enjoy them that often because many nights were spent attending to her duties a Captain, a position she has worked hard at achieving. The growing threat of evil spreading throughout the realm filled the Captain with a determination that would not be subdued. She believed the best way to defend her realm was to move out of the realm and attack the evil at its source. But the King Thranduil would never allow it, being the isolationist that he is.

As the rains continued to fall, Legolas and Tauriel were trudging through the forest with the rest of the Elven Guard. Each elf had their hood over their heads to try to keep the rain out of their faces. They were heading back to the warmth and safety of the Elvenking's Halls. A week ago, they had set out on a mission to search for the creature Gollum who had escaped from the King's prison. After a week of searching, it seemed that they would receive no luck and came to the conclusion that Gollum was gone and any trails left by him were washed away by the pouring summer rains.

With thoughts of clean dry clothing, warm food, and rest, the Elven Guard marched on. Legolas and Tauriel were also were thinking of the homely comforts that awaited them. However, there was the meeting with the King that had to be completed upon arrival. And both elves were not looking forward to telling him the unfortunate news, for King Thranduil had a reputation of a bad temper.

Tauriel had noticed the look of disappointment on Legolas' face. As one of his closest friends, she tried to comfort him.

"My Prince, if you continue to frown in such as manner, I fear that your appearance will be mistaken for the King's." she smirked in his direction and she jested with the grumpy Prince.

Legolas looked over at her and smiled slightly. The sight of her smiling face filled him with warmth that made him forget momentarily about their current situation.

Tauriel gained confidence upon seeing the Prince grin, she continued, "But the King would frown in such a manner that would make him appear more…formidable." At this point Tauriel did an impression of the fierce King Thranduil. She folded her arms behind the small of her back. She made her strides long and powerful. She put her head back, then had her nose and chin raised in the air, eyes hooded and she puffed out her chest. She frowned in the way the King did so often when he received unpleasant news. She really was a comical sight to behold.

Legolas could not hold back his laughter. Tauriel was one of the very few people the Prince could laugh with and be at ease around. When they were together, they felt comfortable to just be themselves and remove the mask they wore in front of others. But in the company of the Elven Guard, they had to remain serious and authoritive as the Captain and Prince should be as leaders of the woodland elves. Fortunately, Legolas and Tauriel were walking far behind everybody so their conversation was unheard and unseen. The sound of the pouring rain and pounding thunder drowned out the conversation the two elves were having so they were not worried about being over heard.

The gates of the Elvenking's Halls appeared after much walking and soon the Elven Guard were finally out of the rain and in the shelter of the entrance hall. Legolas stood straight and tall as he dismissed the Guard and thanked them for their efforts and bid them all a goodnight.

After the guard had left, Legolas and Tauriel remained in the entrance hall. The time had come to report to the King. Legolas felt the dread creep back and he was reluctant to pass through the doors to the King's throne.

"Well, let us get this over with, shall we mellon nin?" Tauriel suggested. She patted Legolas on the shoulder and followed him to the King's throne.

Upon crossing the bridge, they arrived at the grand throne of King Thranduil. He was dressed in robes of green and silver and had a crown of summer leaves and branches upon his silvery blond head. His hands were steepled together as he watched the two elves approach.

Thranduil was pleased to see his son safely return home. He knew Legolas was a very capable warrior and the best archer in all the realm, but still he had a nagging worry that something could go wrong and that Legolas could be hurt. Such were the worries of any father.

Thranduil noticed Tauriel standing behind Legolas. As much as Thranduil admired her dedication and skill, he was not overly fond of the closeness that had developed between his son and the Captain. As he had once told Tauriel, he would not allow his son to pledge himself to a lowly silven elleth.

"Legolas, how good to see you return. How went the mission in retrieving the foul creature Gollum?" Thranduil asked from the throne.

Legolas stepped forward, "Ada, we could not recover the creature Gollum. We followed his trail for a week and I suspect he took to the trees and escaped the realm."

Predictably, Thranduil was not pleased by this news. He looked towards the ceiling and sighed. "Mithrandir had entrusted the captivity of that creature to us. How embarrassing it will be when he learns of our incompetence."

"My King, if I may speak" Tauriel interrupted, "It was not by the lack of watchfulness that Gollum escaped. He took advantage of our kindness and escaped, wounding many of our guards. We followed his trail through the forest, but the rains had washed most of it away making it nearly impossible to track."

Thranduil looked at Tauriel and stood up from the throne. He descended the stairs and stood in front of the two elves. Looking at them both he responded, "I care not for the circumstances regarding the creature's escape. It has been done and as you have said, he is gone. I shall not let it become an issue unless he poses a danger to my people. However, Legolas, you shall be the one to inform Mithrandir of this event. He is currently at Rivendell, at the House of Lord Elrond. A council is being held there of great importance and you shall go in my stead. Inform them of Gollum's escape and be present to represent the elves of Mirkwood for this gathering. When the council is over, I want you to return report back to me."

Legolas nodded his understanding and accepted his father's command, "As you wish, I will leave early tomorrow morning. It is a long journey and I wish to get a good start."

Thranduil smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Good, then it is settled. I suggest you get some rest and prepare for the journey. No doubt you are weary from your fruitless search this past week and I will not have you leaving these halls until your strength is fully restored."

Legolas nodded and placed his hand on the King's shoulder in a return gesture of affection, "Very well, then I bid you goodnight, Ada."

Legolas turned to leave and Tauriel looked at the form of the King once more. She bowed respectively and followed Legolas over the bridge.

Once in the halls leading to the chambers, Legolas and Tauriel let out a sigh of relief. The anxiety of reporting to the King now vanished; they felt more relaxed. Both elves were not ready to turn in for the night just yet. Legolas invited her into his chambers where they could chat about recent events.

Tauriel was familiar with the Prince's chambers. Many times, the prince had suffered and injury and was forced to remain in bed. Tauriel would visit often and dine with him or just chat and play games to pass the time. They had many spent nights going over strategies for their spider or orc hunts and removing the foul beasts from certain areas of the forest. And they had spent nights just chatting about nothing and enjoying each other's company.

His chambers resembled that of what a Prince should. The entrance room was spacious and had a large fireplace. There was a very inviting chair and sofa by that fireplace. Tauriel had discovered Legolas many times seated in that very chair while deep in the pages of a book. The walls were covered with book shelves and weapons. There were a few simple but decorative items that made the room feel more comfortable and lived in. A large window made up most of the wall on the far side of the room. Outside, the view was beautiful, green summer leaves were what greeted her sight. It reminded her of how Mirkwood was supposed to look like. A great tall tree was just outside the window. It's branches had been level with the window and many times Legolas and Tauriel has climbed down that tree for an easy route out of the palace.

There were two other doors in the entrance room. One of them she knew led to his sleeping chamber; the other she supposed was his bathing chamber. Her rooms were structured in a similar fashion.

Legolas had busied himself with starting a fire in the fireplace. It seemed that he too desired some warmth after the miserable week of cold and wet rain they had to endure

Tauriel shed off her outer layer of her robes and draped them near the fireplace. She sat down at the small wooden table, not wanting to get his furniture dirty with her clothing. She started the task of unbraiding her braids as she watched Legolas feed the flames.

"I wonder what other reasons your father has for sending you to Rivendell." She wondered out loud. Unbraiding her hair was proving to be difficult while it was still wet from the rain.

Legolas also took off his outer layer of clothing and draped it beside Tauriel's near the fire. His silver tunic he still wore was still a little wet; Legolas took the chair across from her and also started unbraiding his hair. "I do not know. It does seem there is more to it than informing Mithrandir of Gollum's escape. The council he spoke of, I wonder what it is about."

Tauriel sighed in frustration as one braid would not cooperate and soon it started to get tangled. Legolas, already finished with his, went to stand behind her and he took her hands away as he went to her aid. He chuckled softly, "Allow me to help. You look as though you want to cut it all off." His fingers slowly started to unravel the mess she had made in her dark red locks.

Tauriel huffed in defeat and allowed him to help her, "Perhaps I should trim it a bit, it got caught in my arm guard today and nearly ripped a chunk of it out." The feel of his fingers threading through her hair instantly relaxed her and she soon found herself becoming very drowsy.

"Perhaps, but not too much I hope. I like your long hair, but for convenience sake, perhaps it would not hurt to trim a few inches. At least so it is not almost to your knees."

Tauriel murmured an agreement, if the Prince could see her face; he would see her eyes had closed shut. "If I get my hair cut, then you must also."

Legolas laughed a second time that night, "My hair does not need cutting. It does not get in my way during battle or hunting."

"Indeed. Do you have a pair of scissors? I would have you cut it for me now while I am here." She scanned his desk and spied the metal tool. It would not be the first time he had cut her hair for her.

"Of course," Once her hair was tangle free, Legolas retrieved the scissors and a brush. He handed her the brush and she quickly started the task of brushing her hair. "Do you think Thranduil was just sending you to Rivendell simply because he doesn't want to go himself?"

Legolas stood in front of her and immediately answered, "Yes, He doesn't like to involve himself in the affairs of others. I am suspecting that this council involves something regarding the evil that is growing in the lands. If he is being summoned, then it must be important. He and Elrond are good friends; I do not understand why he wouldn't just go himself."

Tauriel finished brushing her hair and stood up, "Who knows what your Ada is planning. Maybe he is hoping a pretty Rivendell ellth will sweep you off your feet." She turned her back to him, "You can cut up to here." She motioned with her hand to her lower back. At that length, it will be far easier and less difficult while in action during battle.

Legolas chuckled and began carefully cutting away, allowing the fiery locks to fall on the stone floor. "I do not think that is the reason for sending me away to Rivendell. He has no control over my heart and I will not allow him to bully me into an engagement."

With her face turned away from the Prince, she allowed herself to smile in satisfaction at his words. She could feel herself blush as heat came to her face. If he noticed, it could be blamed on the roaring fire that they were near. "Well that is good then. I guess we will discover what the council is about when we arrive."

Legolas halted cutting, "Ah, so you have decided volunteer yourself on this journey then?"

"Why of course! I cannot let my Prince travel that great a distance without his Captain there to protect him and watch his back." Tauriel smirked playfully.

"Who said I needed protecting?" Legolas protested fondly.

"I say so. Also, I am sure he is sending other guards with you on this journey and I must be there and fulfill my duty as Captain."

"Well then, I should be honored to have such a loyal and trusted friend with me" Legolas laughed and continued with cutting.

Tauriel laughed with him, "Yes, you should be. I also have wanted to travel to Rivendell. I hear the waterfalls there are a sight of true beauty."

"Aye, yes they are. Truly magnificent. You will enjoy it there. I shall have to introduce you to Lord Elrond's sons, Elladen and Elrohir. They are dear friends of mine; I have known them since I was an elfling. They are much older than I am."

"I look forward to meeting them. If they are dear friends of yours, then I am sure I shall part from them as a friend too. Do you think Aragorn will be there?"

"Hmmm, I am not sure. If this council is as important as Ada makes it seem so, I imagine he will be. I would be glad to see him, it has been a while since he and I have seen each other. The life of a ranger keeps him busy I am sure."

Tauriel agreed. She had met Aragorn on a few occasions. The first was when Legolas brought the mortal here to the Elvenking Halls. They had both been traveling or completing some sort of quest when they sought refuge at the Elvenking's Halls. Thranduil had welcomed The Ranger or Strider as he was known. Having known Aragorn's father, Thranduil was pleased to finally meet the son of Arathorn. A feast was help that night and Tauriel had been searching for Legolas. He found her first and introduced Aragorn to her. She thought he was a nice fellow. Wise beyond his years, noble, funny, and courteous, she noticed that he was very much alike to Legolas and from there on, she had come to know Aragorn as a good friend.

"Aye, it would be nice to see him once more." Tauriel agreed. Legolas had finished cutting her hair and told her to examine his work in the mirror. "Very nice mellon nin. Thank you. It feels much better and I can move with ease now. "She cleaned up the locks of red hair that had fallen to the floor and tossed them into the flames.

"As always, you are welcome." He returned the scissors to the desk. "So tomorrow, we set out early in the morning at sunrise."

"Yes. That sounds good to me. You should probably get some rest then; and I as well. After the horrid week we have had, I am looking forward to a nice hot bath and a clean bed." Tauriel collected her robe by the fire.

"Aye, those small comforts do sound appealing. I shall bid you goodnight then." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze.

Smiling, she took his hand in hers and returned the gesture, "Sleep well, my Prince." And with that she exited his chambers. Her chambers were only just down the hall from his, so she didn't have far to walk.

Both elves slept soundly that night, it would be a long journey to Rivendell. But having each other there for company will make the journey seem not so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Legolas awoke early that morning feeling well rested. The weariness from the previous week had been replaced with a determination to complete his father's request to attend the council in Rivendell. Crawling out of bed, Legolas stood and stretched his long frame, shrugging away all traces of sleep. Last night before going to sleep, he had packed everything that was needed for the journey. Like most elves, he packed light, bringing only the necessities. Extra clothing, weapons, and a few healing supplies should they need them, but it was unlikely they would. He liked to be prepared as a precaution.

Having awoken early, Legolas took his time in going through his morning routine. He dressed, braided his hair, re-checked his pack and when the sky began to shows signs of light, he decided he better go check on Tauriel.

Her chambers were just down the hall from his. It had been that way since they were but young elflings. Young Legolas and an even younger Tauriel used to sneak out the window of his room and climb down the tree to explore the gardens, the training grounds, and other locations. For a child, it was quite the thrilling adventure when one was supposed to be in bed sleeping.

Smiling at the memories, Legolas approached the door to her chambers. Gently he knocked and walked into her entrance room. Similar to his own, her rooms were kept very neat and tidy. The colors she had decorated her room with resembled that of the forest. Greens and browns made up most of the furniture and wall decorations. There were a few plants she had kept to bring part of the forest inside wither her. She had a fireplace similar to his, only hers looked like it had been used more and in need of cleaning. She had papers and maps of Mirkwood scattered around her table and an empty tea cup. Her bookshelf was filled with books about Middle Earth's history and different realms that she had desired to see. One thing he admired about Tauriel was her desire to understand more of the outside world. She had an ambition to explore what lay beyond the borders of Mirkwood, something that did not bode well with his father.

Legolas scanned the room and did not see her. Knocking upon her bedroom door, he was greeted by the sound of Tauriel's voice, "Legolas, is that you mellon-nin? I am nearly ready, just-"The door opened to show Tauriel finishing up the last braids in her hair, "…just finishing up with this and I'll be ready to make preparations to leave. She was standing in front of her mirror finishing up her braids as he walked into her room.

"I assume that the task of braiding it is much easier now that the length is shorter," he chuckled as he entered her room. He sat upon her neatly made bed and watched her finish.

"Aye! I am glad for it too. The job gets completed quicker as well….There, all finished. Let us go!" She grabbed her overcoat and shrugged it on.

As she was tying the laces, Legolas grabbed her pack from the bed and located her bow and quiver, "We will need to stop at the armory before we leave and restock on arrows for the both of us." He noted.

After gathering her things, they stopped at his chambers once more to pick up his pack. He grabbed his twin knives and his bow and quiver and they set off for the armory. After picking up the arrows, they went to the stables where they were met with the elven guard that would be joining them for the journey to Rivendell. Most of them were from Thranduil's council and there were a few others who were from the guard. Thranduil was standing just outside the stables. His large elk was drinking from the river nearby and the King was gently stroking its neck. Thranduil turned upon hearing his son speaking to the company of elves that were traveling with them.

"Legolas, ion-nin." Thranduil summoned. Legolas set his things down and went to meet his father by the stream. "You look well rested. I trust you are ready to depart soon?" Thranduil looked at his son noticing he seemed in better spirits today.

"Yes father, we leave as soon as everybody has their horse ready. Tauriel is checking that everything is in order as well." Legolas went to pat the elk that took an interest in the appearance of the younger elf.

"I am not surprised you have chosen Tauriel to accompany you on this quest." Thranduil pointed out as he glanced at the red haired elleth.

"Tauriel has volunteered to accompany me to Rivendell. As you know, she is a remarkable warrior and there are few more adept than she. I am glad to have her company and her friendship." Legolas responded confidently. He was prepared to defend Tauriel should his father speak unkindly against her. Legolas had known that ever since the events of the battle of the five armies, Thranduil had less of a tolerance for Tauriel and her defiance towards the king

"And she yearns to see what lies outside of Mirkwood. It is understandable, but unnecessary. Thranduil paused and glanced back at Tauriel, she was patting her horse and inspecting the bridle. "I want to remind you that while in Rivendell, you are representing Mirkwood royalty, and I expect you to represent us well. I do not want to hear of any mischief you and the sons of Elrond have created."

Legolas chuckled recalling a few times he and Elladan and Elrohir had been in Rivendell causing trouble with a young Estell, or Aragorn as his is now known. "I assure you Ada, I shall behave accordingly."

Thranduil smiled fondly. He knew very well that is was not Legolas, but those twins of Elrond's that always started the mischief, "Very well. Now this council that Elrond has arranged…I was not informed of its description, which means it is a meeting of upmost importance and secrecy."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "I had gathered that."

Thranduil nodded in response, "Then I suppose there is nothing more to say on the matter." Thranduil turned and walked toward the stables with Legolas following at his side. "It appears that they are nearly ready to depart."

The council members and guards were all mounting their horses and awaiting the Prince's command. Tauriel came out of the stables leading two horses by their reigns. One was a white stallion that belonged to Legolas. The other was a brown mare that belonged to Tauriel. Both horses were prepared and ready to serve their riders.

Legolas turned to face his father, "Then I suppose this is farewell."

Thranduil nodded and felt a slight prickling of sadness at seeing his son leave yet again so soon. It is not the he didn't have faith in his son's return, but Thranduil would rather have his son be safely within the borders of his realm rather than far across the mountains where he couldn't watch over him. Legolas was the only family he had left, and it often times got quite lonely without the cheerful prince around. Thranduil pulled his son in an embrace and held him.

Legolas responded to his father's embrace and returned the affection, "Do not worry Ada, it is just a quick journey to Rivendell. I have travelled there many times before. "

Thranduil let out a small chuckle, "I know you have, just promise me that you will come back home safely." They broke apart and Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I fear that things will be changing soon, Legolas. Middle Earth is growing darker. A shadow is spreading throughout the lands faster than ever before. Lord Elrond will explain further, but I want you to be prepared."

"Yes Ada, I understand." Legolas nodded.

"Very well, then I bid you farewell ion nin."

"Farewell Ada, I will return home soon." Legolas looked at his father one last time before he took his leave and mounted his horse. With Tauriel at his side on her mare, together they lead the group of elven riders.

Thranduil stood at the entrance of the stables and watched his son lead the party of elves down the forest road. He watched them until he could no longer hear the pounding of the hoof beats or the backs of the riders. Then there was nothing, only the songs of the birds and the rushing of the river left to keep him company. The king bowed his head and prayed that his son would return home soon.

The journey to Rivendell had begun. Fortunately for them, the rains had stopped and the weather had turned pleasant. They kept their horses at slower pace so as to not tire them out too quickly. The sun shone through the branches of the tall trees and brought warmth to their hearts. It was a good day to be under the trees, listening to the songs of the birds, the rustling of the leaves in the wind, and the roaring of the rushing river not far away. Legolas could sense the trees bidding them farewell as they passed through the Woodland realm. The trees spoke to them with a language that had no words, but a connection that was from the very essence of the trees themselves. All those of the firstborn had this spiritual connection with nature. It was a difficult sensation to explain to those who were not of the firstborn.

He looked over at Tauriel who was riding silently beside him. Her firely locks seemed to glow in the sunlight. He recalled how soft her hair felt when he was cutting it for her last night in his chambers. He enjoyed those moments with her when it was just the two of them. Whether they were going over battle strategies or sparring with weapons or just simply chatting long into the night while gazing at the stars. He felt most like himself when he was with her. He felt comfortable to show her his true colors. Just in the same way that she was comfortable with him.

Tauriel sensed that she was being watched and discovered that it was Legolas observing her. He had a small smile upon his face that made her heart flutter. She couldn't hold back her own grin as she looked into his ice blue eyes. Those eyes were like a frozen sky in an autumn night. Yet they held such emotion when he expressed it, right now he appeared very much at peace.

"Something on your mind mellon nin?" Tauriel questioned him with.

Legolas realized that he was staring and quickly moved his gaze to wander from her. "I was just admiring the beauty of the forest."

"Is that so, the forest is beautiful indeed, especially after it rains. Do you agree?" Tauriel returned her gaze to the forest around them and noted the dew drops on the leaves and the way they shined after it rained.

Legolas looked back at her, "Aye, beautiful indeed."

He wasn't referring to the forest this time, but to the red haired elleth beside him. He dropped his gaze and continued his gaze on the path.

They continued their journey; it would take them three weeks at the most to reach Rivendell. After crossing the Forest River, they would follow the elven path to the Great River of Wilderland. The elves stay close to the river, keeping a good distance away from the skinchanger Beorn's cottage. He was not their enemy, but the beast could be unpredictable at times and it was best just to avoid him. They follow the river until they arrive at the Old Ford Bridge. Once they cross it, they follow the path that leads them to the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Nearing the end of their journey, they travel through the High Pass, keeping as close to the bottom as they could. After they had put the mountains behind them, they followed the River Loudwater. After a few hours of following the river, they would have reached the hidden valley of Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The moon was high in the night sky when the elves of Mirkwood arrived at Rivendell. The stars and moonlight cast a blue glow upon the rivers and streams that surrounded the House of Elrond. Autumn leaves were falling; a slight chill was in the air that was crisp and refreshing. Warm golden lights illuminated from a few of the elven dwellings; it was an appealing sight to the weary travelers.

Tauriel was in complete awe at the beauty around her. She was glad her horse knew to follow Legolas, for she was not thinking about anything other than the magnificence surrounding her. She had never seen a place as beautiful as this. Though Mirkwood was also beautiful in some parts, sickness was spreading through the land and the elves could feel it in the air. Tauriel was a daughter of that forest and she would always think it beautiful. However upon seeing Rivendell for the first time, she had to confess that it had a certain purity and healing property to it that made her heart swell.

Legolas felt excitement upon seeing Rivendell once again. It had been many years since he had last visited, and he was eager to be reunited with some dear friends who dwelled here. The sons of Lord Elrond were all like brothers to him, just as Elrond was like an uncle of sorts. The Rivendell and Mirkwood elves had a strong alliance and Legolas was glad for it.

Casting a glance behind him, Legolas could not contain the grin that spread across his face upon seeing Tauriel admiring the beauty around them. She had her lips slightly parted and her head tilted back gazing at all that was around her. Legolas admired Tauriel's fascination with other lands. He was very pleased that he was able to show Rivendell.

Passing over the bridge, the river bubbled and mist from the waterfall sprayed across their travel worn faces. Arriving in the courtyard, Legolas dismounted his horse and Tauriel did the same. Coming down the stairs was the Lord of Rivendell himself. His long dark hair followed behind him as he walked towards Legolas to greet him.

"Legolas! Young lad! How wonderful it is to see you." Elrond embraced Legolas and stepped back to examine him. "It has been too long, mellon-nin! Aragorn will be pleased to see you. And Elladan and Elrohir have just returned from the North."

"It is good to see you again, Elrond. I am anxious to see everybody; however I am assuming they have all retired for the evening. The hour is quite late indeed."

"Yes, you are right. I was expecting your arrival tonight, so I had made sure everything was prepared. We have saved some food and drink from the feast for our Mirkwood guests. I imagine you must all be weary from the long journey."

"Aye, the road was uneventful. The weather kept pleasant, which always improves the journey." Legolas turned to face Tauriel, he took her hand and lead her forward, "My Lord Elrond, I would like to introduce to you to my dear friend and Captain, the Lady Tauriel."

Tauriel was slightly nervous upon meeting the famous elven Lord of whom she has heard much about in the countless stories and tales. Elrond smiled fondly upon meeting her. He had a face that was neither young nor old, but his features held memories of many glad and sorrowful things he had seen in his long life. He had a gentle outlook, but beneath it all, Tauriel could see a skilled and experienced warrior who has seen many battles.

Tauriel bowed her head in respect; she was trying her best to display her years as a trained member of Thranduil's army. She crossed her arm across her chest and then stood straight and tall the way a proper warrior stood when facing a lord.

Elrond laughed lightly and placed his hand upon her shoulder a friendly gesture, "Welcome Lady Tauriel to Imaldris. It is a pleasure to meet you and have as an honored guest."

Tauriel felt herself smile as she bowed in gratitude, "I thank you my Lord, and the pleasure is all mine. Legolas has told me much about the beauty of Rivendell; I could never prepare myself for how magnificent the land truly is."

"Then you shall have to see the rest of it! But for now I believe that a much needed nights rest is in order." Elrond looked behind Legolas and Tauriel and noticed the Mirkwood guard seemed to sigh in relief, even though they contained their weariness very well.

Legolas and Tauriel bid Lord Elrond a good night as they followed the rest of the Mirkwood elves to the stables. After making sure their horses were well tended too by the stable hands, Legolas lead the way to the chambers for resting, while the guards followed the Rivendell elves to refresh themselves.

"Legolas, this place is amazing! I can see now why you try to visit it so often." Tauriel stated as she followed him to the sleeping chambers.

"Aye, it is very beautiful indeed. However that is not the reason why I visit so often. Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn are usually busy with the Rangers in the North, but on the rare occasion when they all happen to be in Rivendell, we try to get together as often as we can. They are all like family to me and I care for them very much." Legolas came to a stop in front of a large oak door, "In fact, I visit so often, Lord Elrond thought is necessary that I have my own chamber."

Legolas opened the door and walked into the room. It was obvious that he was familiar with it by the way he moved around and knew exactly where everything was and where to put his bow and arrows and his small pack. The colors of the room were in shades of green and brown, almost as if to reflect the feeling of home back in Mirkwood. Tauriel shrugged off her own weapons and set her pack in a nearby chair. Legolas opened the drapes to reveal a door leading to a balcony. He opened it and a cooling autumn breeze filled the room. Tauriel followed him to the balcony and they both stared out upon Rivendell.

Legolas smiled at her as she approached and stood beside him leaning against the railing. "Tauriel, look at the stars here. They shine most beautifully here at night."

Tauriel looked towards the sky and was mesmerized by the tiny orbs of light shining in blankets of darkness. The precious and pure light now held a new memory for her. One she recently acquired by associating with a certain dark haired dwarf.

"_It is the feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar. Wood elves love best the stars." _

"_I always thought it was a cold light. Remote and far away."_

"_It is memory. Precious and pure. Like your promise. I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."_

"_I saw fire-moon once. It rose over the hill near Dundin. Huge. Red and gold it was that filled the sky…"_

_Kili…._

Tauriel closed her eyes and felt a wave of pain course through her heart. It still hurt sometimes, especially while looking at the stars. It was something that the dwarf and elf had shared together. And it would always remain that way.

Legolas watched her closely and noticed her pain. He held her hand silently, understanding her sorrow. She had lost somebody she cared about. At one time, he even thought she had loved the dwarf, but he knew now it was just a deep admiration and understanding that they had shared. Legolas knew all too well what loss felt like, and he knew the pain would never really go away. It would come and go with each memory that had awakened.

Tauriel held Legolas' hand, accepting the small offer of comfort. She knew Legolas had not understood at the time her friendship with Kili. Kili was often flirtatious at times, and it was harmless really, but it was just one of his many charms. But he was so much more than that. He was brave, and loyal. He did what he felt was right. He followed his heart and stood up for his beliefs. Tauriel saw a part of herself in the dwarf, a part of her that she had kept restrained until she had met Kili. It was he that helped her decide to follow her heart, regardless if it meant disobeying the commands of her King. He had taught her that even though the battle may not reach their lands, they were still a part of Middle Earth; therefore it was also their fight.

"…I still think about him sometimes. I remember our talks, saving him from the poison, his sacrifice…" She spoke this quietly as she watched the stars.

Legolas shifted, unsure of how to best respond. "He will always be in memory. That is how he remains alive. The moment you stop remembering is the moment he stops living. The pain you feel…it will never go away. With time, it will happen less often. It will get better, but the pain will find its way to return in small waves upon the awakening of memories."

Tauriel nodded and smiled softly, "I am glad I had got the chance to know him; even if it was for such a short while. I feel that in our short time together, he has taught me much."

Legolas looked at Tauriel curiously, "And what is that?"

Tauriel turned to face him, looking into his blue eyes, "To follow my heart."

Legolas smiled and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that, comfortable and enjoying the warmth and comfort.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow is the day of the council." Legolas mentioned quietly.

Sighing, not really wanting to break the embrace they shared, Tauriel reluctantly stepped back, "You are right, I am quite weary. Tomorrow shall be an interesting day."

Legolas escorted her to her own sleeping chambers which were down the corridor from his own. After bidding each other goodnight, they went their separate ways. Legolas went back to his balcony and continued to watch the stars. He felt at peace being in this place…that was until an object came flying past his ear.

Alarmed, Legolas jumped back and retrieved the object that nearly hit him,…a pinecone?

Looking back over the balcony, he tried to find the culprit who had thrown it. Why would somebody be throwing pinecones at him? His eyes scanned the gardens that reached beyond the balcony. And the courtyards on each side were empty. There was nobody that he could see-

"Ouch!" Another pinecone hit its target and struck Legolas right on the ear. His irritation growing, Legolas grabbed both pinecones, ready to retaliate and confront the one responsible. From the corner of his vision, he saw another pinecone coming his way, this time he saw it and grabbed it before it could hit him. And now he knew where the culprit was. A tall pine tree stood in the garden beside the wall of the building. He saw small movement in the branches, revealing the culprit's hideout.

The tree was not far away from the balcony, so he could hear small noises that sounded quite familiar to his ears. A twig snapped and the branches rustled again. Smiling to himself, Legolas knew he had caught them. Grabbing the pine cones he had dropped, Legolas threw them at the culprit and heard shouts of complaints.

"Yield! I yield!" came a voice.

"And I too! I yield too!" A completely identical voice shouted.

Legolas laughed and folded his arms in front of him as he watched the two culprits slowly descend the tree. "You have grown slow!" Legolas grabbed a rope that was tied to the balcony and threw it over the railing. He had used the rope many times when needing to make a quick descend to the grounds below. A minute later two figures had climbed the rope and leaped over the railing. Both were tall and completely identical with long dark hair that had a few twigs and pine needles in it.

"Elladan and Elrohir, I should have known it would be you two throwing pinecones at me." Legolas stated as he watched them both trying to dust themselves off.

"Hahahaha! Well we had to get your attention somehow!" Elladan approached Legolas and gave him a brotherly embrace, "Well met mellon nin! Well met indeed!"

Elrohir came after his twin and embraced Legolas as well, "It has been too long, we were beginning to think you had forgotten us." He said playfully.

"Nay, I could never forget you two misfits!" Legolas teased.

"I trust your journey was not too unpleasant?" Elladan spoke as he lit a lantern nearby and grabbed a few chairs for them.

"It was uneventful, but the company I kept made it seem not so long." Legolas responded as they all seated themselves.

"Aaah! I did notice somebody arrive with our young prince." Elladan nodded to Elrohir. Both with amused matching grins, Elrohir added, "A red-haired elleth. A beautiful one if I might say"

Legolas could see where this conversation was leading, he tried to quickly steer it elsewhere, "My Captain, she is a very dear friend to me. A loyal and fierce warrior, she is not to be underestimated."

Smirking, Elladan stole a glance to Elrohir, both reading each other's mind. "Ahh, and how long have you known the Captain exactly?"

"And how come if you two are such dear _friends_, Elladan drawled out the word friends, "we have never heard of her before?" Elrohir asked.

"You both seemed quite pretty close when we saw you walking down the corridor. Leading her to her chambers, how noble Legolas. Very princely!" Elladan and Elrohir both laughed ruthlessly.

Legolas felt his face start to blush as he tried to defend himself. He knew these two would make a hasty generalization. Legolas just didn't want to admit to them that they were correct. Or else it would be endless amount of teasing he would have to endure. "I have known her since she was a child; I was nearly an adolescent when she came to live at the Halls of my Father."

"Riiiight! And just how long exactly have you been involved with her?" Elladan asked.

"Aye! And what does your father think about you two being together?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas sighed. Sometimes they could get overwhelming asking so many questions at once. "We are not a couple! We are friends, comrades in arms. And that is that."

The twins both looked at each other with confused looks. "Why? What is the problem? It is obvious you two are completely smitten with each other." Elladan toned down his teasing a bit.

"It is...complicated. Wait do you really think so? Is it really that obvious?" Legolas guessed the secret could not be kept from them any longer. He would have to be honest with them.

The twins had sincere smiles on their faces. Just as they were about to reply, they were interrupted by another different voice.

"It is obvious mellon-nin." The voice had laughter in it as it revealed the owner who came onto the balcony.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed in surprise. He stood up and went to greet his mortal friend. "How long have you been lurking in the shadows there?" Aragorn embraced Legolas patting him on the shoulder.

"Long enough mellon nin, you are in fact referring to the red-haired captain of yours I had the pleasure of meeting five years ago?" Aragorn pulled over another chair and seated himself next to his brothers.

"That's the one! The red-haired elleth. The Captain!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Aragorn had met the Captain briefly while visiting Mirkwood five years ago. He had suspected his friend held deeper feelings for the elleth than that of friendship. "What does your father have to say about all of this?"

"Ada….does not approve. He would never allow it because she is silven and not of nobility." Legolas said dejectedly. The joyful teasing and mocking was forgotten, as the twins and Aragorn noticed the look of remorse upon their friend's face.

"That is bad luck my friend." Elrohir spoke up. "Thranduil is not an easy person to persuade."

"No…he is not. I think he has known since the Battle of Five Armies. She had disobeyed his orders and left Mirkwood to save the company of Thorin Oakenshield and the men of Laketown, and I followed her. He was not pleased with me after that."

Aragorn knew all too well what his friend was experiencing. For he himself was in a complicated relationship. The Lady Arwen, was elf kind, he was mortal. Aragorn pitied his friend.

"Do not let your father control your heart Legolas. He is your king, but he cannot tell you who you cannot give your heart to." Aragorn stated. He clapped his friend on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "Does this Lady know of your affections?"

Legolas shrugged, "I am not certain. We are very close; it feels as if there is a mutual understanding between us. It is like we know, but we do not acknowledge it."

The Aragorn nodded, "Then there is hope mellon nin! Do not be discouraged. There is always a way."

Legolas smiled and noded his understanding.

"So now tell us! We want to hear all about this fair maiden that has stolen our friend's heart." The twins spoke.

Legolas laughed and looked towards the stars, "What is there to say? She is the most radiant and beautiful soul I have ever known. There is a fire in her heart. She is a constant light in all the darkest of places. She is strong and spirited. Determined and confidant. And yet she is also gentle and caring, passionate and gracious. She is so much more than I can describe."

The four friends continued to chat about the Captain who had captured Legolas' heart. With assurance that the twins would not tease or poke fun, Legolas promised to introduce them to her tomorrow at breakfast. Aragorn was happy for his friend, and he also pitied him. It would not be an easy path for him to defy Thranduil, but Legolas was a grown adult. He had free will and control over how to live his life.

The next topic of discussion was of the mysterious council that was being held tomorrow. Aragorn had mentioned his encounter with four hobbits in the village of Bree. He told about the battle on Weathertop, and the appearance of the Nazgul.

"I suspect the council has something to do with the growing evil in Middle Earth. These hobbits, they were being pursued by the Nazgul. I have not the slightest idea why, but perhaps we will find out more tomorrow." Aragorn stated.

"Ada has summoned many people as well." Elrohir mentioned. Legolas listened intently.

Elladan nodded, "Mithrandir is here, a few dwarves from Dale, a mortal from Gondor, and we have our beloved Mirkwood prince here." Elladan motioned to Legolas.

"My ada had told me something of the sort, but mainly he wanted me to act as messenger and deliver ill news to Gandalf about the escape of Gollum." Legolas added in.

"Escaped!" cried Aragorn, "This is ill news indeed. How did this happen?!"

"I shall explain it all tomorrow. The guard and I had searched the forests. We could not recover him."

"The council will not be pleased to hear of this. I do not envy you for being the bearer of such bad news. I can see why Thranduil sent you instead of coming here himself." Elladan spoke.

"Aye, that was my thoughts as well. I guess tomorrow we shall discover more about this mysterious council. For such a large gathering, it must be important."

"Hmmm, yes indeed." Elrohir agreed, "Especially if it meant he had to summon the dwarves. The last time we were host to dwarves, they swam in the fountain by the river, broke some furniture, and caused a riot in the courtyard during an evening meal."

Elladan laughed, "Ah yes! I remember. Lindir would not cease talking about it. He kept going on about how he nearly got hit in the face with mashed potatoes."

"And this was the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" Aragorn asked. "Where was I when this all happened?"

Legolas looked over to his friend and answered, "You were up North with the Dunedain. It was shortly after the Battle of the Five Armies that I left to find you. My father had told my about a young ranger who could grow to become a great man."

Aragorn smiled and nodded at the memory of meeting the blonde elf for the first time. The adventure that followed was one he would never forget.

The four friends continued chatting well into the night. It was not until Aragorn had nearly fallen asleep in his chair that they decided to call it a night and bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

Alone, once again. Legolas pondered everything that had been discussed as he lay upon the bed and prepared to rest. He looked out his open balcony door, and gazed at the stars. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Tauriel woke early, feeling refreshed and energized. She washed her face, braided her hair in her usual style, and selected one of her more elegant tunics to wear for the day. It was a deep green color, reaching all the way down just past her ankles. It laced together at the bodice and was open in the front to reveal dark brown fitted trousers and matching knee length boots. It was one of her nicer outfits she usually wore for council meetings back in Mirkwood.

Satisfied with her appearance, she exited her chambers and made her way towards Legolas' room. She wasn't sure if he would be awake this early, the sun had barely made its appearance into the valley. She quietly knocked on his chamber door. Hearing no response, she quietly opened the door and peeked her head inside.

The room was bathed in a cool early morning light, the balcony doors were left open and she could smell the crisp clean air. Trailing her eyes to the bed, she saw that Legolas was still fast asleep. Smiling to herself, Tauriel took a moment to observe the sleeping elf. His long blonde hair was trailed down his back; he wore no shirt, only loose knee length sleeping trousers. His pale skin seemed to glow in the morning light. Tauriel was not embarrassed at seeing him without a shirt. Although he preferred to keep modesty, there were a few times when being exposed in such a way was necessary. Tauriel could recall a few times when Legolas had injured himself during a battle and she would have to immediately tend to the wounds he acquired on his torso. They never felt awkward about it either, it was simple healing.

With his face buried in the pillow, her prince looked very peaceful, his arms rested on the empty side of the bed. His shoulders rose and fell with each relaxed breath he took. Tauriel lost her breath momentarily at how …beautiful he appeared. Not many were given the opportunity to see Legolas with his guard down. She considered herself privileged to be one of those few people he has absolute trust in. He shifted in his sleep and the blanket that was draped over his hips fell to the floor. Silently, Tauriel picked it up from the floor and draped it carefully over the slumbering prince. Not wanting to be discovered, she crept out of the room with haste and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

Taking a moment to slow her racing heart, Tauriel reflected on her feelings upon her friend. They had known each other for a very long time. She was a child when she first met him and he was just a young elf in the middle of adolescence. They played together as young elflings, often times sneaking out during late hours to explore the beauty of the forest. When Tauriel started her training, Legolas had helped to teach her about the art of archery and how to wield a blade. When others doubted her ability to act as Captain of the Guard, he gave her his support and encouragement. When faced with foes in battle, he always had her back, just as she had his. They were inseparable and nobody could deny their devotion and loyalty to the other.

Tauriel thought back to her first royal ball. It was also Prince Legolas' birthday and a feast was prepared to celebrate the occasion. Having no experience or clue what to do, she had quietly observed while drinking her wine. It was also one of her first experiences with wine as she was considered finally old enough to indulge in the adult beverage. Tauriel watched as many males started to lead the females on to the dancefloor. The warm glow of lanterns which hung from the tree branches gave the area a bit of a romantic feel. A small group of musicians played a song that was paced for a common waltz. Sipping her wine some more, Tauriel stared to feel slightly lonely…that was until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she was met with the blue eyes of her dear friend.

That was the first time Tauriel had ever danced with an ellon. Claiming to not know how to dance, Legolas dismissed her protests and insisted that he would lead her. Not wanting to deny her friend anything on his birthday, Tauriel agreed and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Laughing to herself, Tauriel recalled all the jealous glances she had received that night from all the pretty little noble elleths that had wanted to be on the receiving end of the prince's attention. Enjoying their jealous stares a little too much, Tauriel danced with her friend and enjoyed it immensely. Legolas didn't seem to care that she was an inexperienced dancer. He probably knew she was and had asked her to dance with him as a way to tease her. He laughed along with her when she mis-stepped or tripped, he would catch her if she stumbled and they both joked around like the grown up kids there were at the time.

After the celebration was over and the elves had left and retired for the night, Legolas, Tauriel, and a few other fellow elves they had grown up with moved the party to a spot near the river where they stayed up all night drinking wine and being merry. It was one of the most treasured memories she had of her youth. Being surrounded by comrades and enjoying the beauty of the forest around them, not having a care in the world. They all were beyond inebriated, not knowing their limits with being so young and inexperienced with wine. No harm was done; they slept beneath the starts that night with the sound of the river rushing beside them. It was a night she would never forget. Also, a morning she would not soon forget either as they all awoke with terrible hangovers and a certain Elven King observing them with a look of disapproval and a hint of amusement. Legolas had been slightly embarrassed at his behavior and for allowing himself to become so drunk as to not being able to walk back to the palace that night, but as he would later say to Tauriel during a late breakfast, he regretted none of it and admitted it had been one of the best nights of his existence.

Those fellow comrades they had spent the night drinking and making merry with were all now fellow warriors, brothers in arms. Legolas was no longer the carefree prince, having assumed many responsibilities once he entered into adulthood, there were no more nights of drinking and merry making with fellow friends beneath the stars beside the river. Tauriel had grown up into a young woman and also faced many challenges and obstacles in becoming what she was today.

Bringing herself back to the present, Tauriel began making her way to the gardens below. She knew what she felt for the Prince was inappropriate for one of her station. He was meant for a noble princess, an elleth much like the Lady Arwen. Had the daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian not been involved with Aragorn, Tauriel would have betted that Thranduil would have attempted a betrothal for his son and the Lady Arwen. Legolas would never allow his father to prevail, for he felt nothing but friendship and respect for the Lady Arwen, who in many ways was like a sister to him.

Tauriel had suspected the Prince's affections toward her were greater than that of friendship. The thought made her heart beat fast, her stomach to do flips, and her breath to escape her lungs. She had never encountered anybody else that made her feel like this. She knew what this feeling was, but the words of her King kept echoing in the back of her mind whenever she dwelled upon these feelings.

"_I know you are there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" _

"_I was coming to report to you." _

"_I thought I had ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past."_

"_We cleared the forest as ordered my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Goldur. If we could kill them at their source—"_

"_That fortress lied beyond our borders; keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task._

"_And when we drive them off what then? Will they not spread to other lands?"_

"_Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure….Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you."_

"_I assure you my Lord, Legolas thinks of no more of me than as Captain of the Guard."_

"_Perhaps he did once…Now I am not so sure."_

"_I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly silven elf."_

"_No. You are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."_

….Do not give him hope where there is none.

Tauriel sighed, those words echoed in her mind. She had been given an order and as her King, she was obligated to obey. That did not stop her from remaining a loyal and true companion to Legolas. They both were aware of the King's displeasure of how close they were. The King had not the power to control how they felt. At times, their relationship was complicated. Having to appear cordial and professional in the presence of the King and his subjects, but when it was just the two of them, Legolas and Tauriel went back to their old ways of interacting; as two young children who were sneaking out to explore the forest. They had to be careful to not raise suspicion. They never acknowledged that what they felt for the other ran much deeper than friendship. They understood, but never acknowledged it openly. And that is how it had to be.

Tauriel had lost track of time during her reflections on the past. The sun had risen into the valley. The fog had dissipated from the rivers and streams, and the grass was covered in dew. Birds had stared their morning chorus, and she could see that a few elves were walking about the courtyards. In the distance on one of the many bridges, she could see a gathering of what appeared to be children…human children? Nay, they had pointed ears and large hairy feet. They were hobbits. Tauriel never recalled seeing a hobbit before. Similar in size to dwarves, but lacking the beard and gruffness, they had short curly hair and warm kind faces. One of the hobbits, a plump one with curly dark blonde hair, elbowed his comrades beside him and pointed in her direction. They took a moment to observe her before they all waved cheerfully in her direction.

Smiling at their eager waves, she returned the gesture. Deciding that she had spent enough time lazing about the gardens, she opted to return inside and see what else there was to discover.

Legolas was surprised to see when he entered the dining courtyard that many tables were occupying the joyous laughter and voices of many dwarves and hobbits and elves. At one table, he recognized one dwarf he had encountered nearly 60 years ago. A much aged Gloin was chatting lively with an elderly hobbit. Making the connection, he realized those two were a part of Thorin Oakenshield's company. Sitting beside Gloin was a gruff looking red- haired dwarf. He was stout and grumpy looking. His beard matched his hair and part of it was braided into two braids. Legolas found the custom of dwarves braiding their beards to be amusing. He chuckled at the image that came to mind of a dwarf standing before a mirror trying to braid that chaos of facial hair into and orderly braid. He supposed they braided their beards for the same purpose that some elves braided their own hair, to keep it contained and out of the way.

Shrugging the thought away, Legolas was waved over by Aragorn and the twins to join them at the table where Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and the Lady Arwen were seated at.

"Good morning mellon-nin!" Elrohir had greeted.

"I trust that you slept well?" Elladan was next to greet him.

Chuckling, Legolas seated himself near Aragorn and the twins. Arwen was seated with her brothers, directly across from Aragorn, often exchanging warm smiles with him which he returned. Elrond and Gandalf were engaged in a deep discussion, so they paid no attention to the younger elves and human down the table.

"Aye, I did. It was a much welcome rest. However, when I climbed into bed, I discovered pinecones under the blanket and pillow. Would you know anything about that Elladan? Elrohir?" Legolas cast an accusing glance towards the twins who were trying very hard to contain themselves.

"Ah ha ha…errr, Pinecones?" Elrohir cast a wicked glance to his twin.

"Indeed! What an odd thing to find in one's bed." Elladan frowned in mock confusion. He bit his knuckle to stifle laughter.

Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled out two pinecones, chucking them at the twins who caught them before they could collide with their face's, "I believe those belong to you mellon-nins."

No longer able to contain themselves, the twins erupted in laughter. Aragorn chuckled slightly watching the friendly exchange. Across from him, Arwen shaking her head in what appeared to be disapproval in a way that mimicked her father, but for those who looked closely could see that there was a hint of laughter in her eyes and a smile that graced her lips. Legolas joined in the laughter; he knew the twins liked to cause mischief with him whenever he visited. It was all just a bit of fun, harmless really. One of the reasons he enjoyed their company was because they were such jokesters. They could always get a good laugh from him.

Looking up, Elladan's breathe hitched in excitement, "Legolas, your love is coming this way."

Legolas ceased laughing and turned around to see Tauriel emerging from the gardens. Turning to point a warning finger at the twins he threatened, "Not another word from you two."

Arwen perked up upon hearing her brother's accusation, "What does he speak about Legolas?" She looked to Aragorn for answers, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. "Are you courting somebody?" She smiled fondly at him.

Legolas sighed, he had not wished for gossip to spread, and at this rate if they kept bringing it up, that was sure to happen. Politely, he replied, "No, no. I am not courting anybody. Elladan and Elrohir just need to learn to keep their mouths silent." Legolas delivered an icy glare towards the twins.

The twins were not subdued, "Hahahaha. You are looking more and more like your father every day. Keep that expression for the council meeting. Everybody will think you are Thranduil."

Legolas smirked, at a loss for words; he just lowered his hand and turned to greet Tauriel. Standing to acknowledge her, he offered her a chair between himself and Arwen. "Tauriel, I would like to introduce you to some dear friends of mine." He introduced her to Arwen, the twins, and Aragorn greeted her having already met her a few years ago when he last visited Legolas in Mirkwood.

Tauriel was pleased to meet people from Legolas' past. These people had known him for far longer than she had, and she was hoping to get to know them well. She was happy to see Aragorn again, he was a familiar face and she recalled that they both shared an interest in the healing arts as well as that of being a warrior. The twins were delightful. They made her feel welcomed and were sure to ask her many questions to keep her engaged in the conversation. Arwen had taken an immediate liking to the red-haired she-elf. After centuries of having only her brothers, father, Aragorn, and occasionally Legolas around, it was nice to socialize with somebody of her own gender.

Tauriel finished with her breakfast of fresh fruit and bread. She slowly sipped her juice as she listened to the twins tell a story of one of their pranks they did when Aragorn was a child and Legolas was very young. This particular prank involved Aragorn setting loose the chickens in Lord Elrond's library while the twins chased them into Lord Elrond's study. Legolas had hid himself on the roof keeping lookout. By the time they had finished, Tauriel had a vivid picture of a very unamused Elrond in her mind with chickens all over his study.

Laughing, Aragorn spoke, "And the best part was that one of the hens decided to lay an egg in Ada's desk chair, and when Ada went to remove the hen, she kept on trying to bite him because she was trying to protect her egg."

Tauriel and the rest of the table laughed in delight. Elrond overheard them and joined in the conversation, "That was a nightmare; I had you boys running all over the place retrieving chickens. They were at it for hours. It was a terrible mess after they had finished." Elrond chuckled slightly at the memory, "At the time, I was not amused on being at the receiving end of my son's pranks. However after that incident, I believe I had them convinced to avoid the temptation again in the future."

Tauriel learned forward, interested to hear more, "What did you do to have them so convinced?"

Groans of displeasure reached her ears as she looked to see the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas had bowed their heads upon the memory.

Elrond chuckled, "After I had them clean the mess made by the escaped chickens, I had them clean the chicken coops daily for a month. The servants were given a break as they got to watch the princes complete their work."

"And I take it they learned their lessons?" She looked expectantly at the men.

Elladan and Elrohir looked up and spoke in unison, "Never again."

Aragorn chuckled, "That didn't stop them from trying to get me to doing their dirty work for their other pranks however. Perhaps that is why I was such a troublesome child Ada, it was Elladan and Elrohir that made me do it."

Elrond raised his eyebrows, "I will agree that they are the instigators in most cases," he cast a glance at the twins who smiled sheepishly, "However, you let yourself be involved with their troublemaking. That is all by your own choice my son." Elrond said with mirth in his ancient eyes.

Gandalf took a sip of his goblet and stated, "It is usually the start of many great adventures as well. Friends do not let their friends fall into trouble alone. They take their burdens and make it also their own."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The light of a clear autumn morning was now glowing throughout the valley. For Tauriel, the peace that which surrounded her made the threat of the growing darkness across Middle earth seem like only a troublesome dream. It would be a while until the council would be meeting, so Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins elected to give Tauriel the grand tour of Rivendell. The beauty of the House of Elrond was breathtaking. It was elegant and tranquil, making her feel like it was a perfect place for learning and meditation. In this place, there was no threat of the invasion of evil. It was a safe haven and the last homely house east of the sea. It was going to be very difficult to leave this place to return to Mirkwood when the time came. She assumed Legolas would want to stay for a while and visit with his friends since they had made the long journey. She would happily join him, for she greatly enjoyed the twins, and Aragorn's company.

At this time, the group of friends was strolling alongside one of the many rivers in the lower valley. The twins were jesting and bickering with one another as usual while Aragorn, Legolas, and Tauriel walked together as they chatted. Hearing them before seeing them, the elves soon encountered the group of Hobbits as they lounged upon the grass near the bank of the river. They were admiring the waterfall in the distance and making conversation amongst themselves. Upon hearing the twins arguing, the four hobbits turned their attention to the four elves and human approaching.

"Strider!" spoke the hobbit with a head of black curls. Coming to a halt before them, Tauriel and the other elves were curious as to why hobbits were to a part of something as important as the Council of Elrond.

"Frodo, I am glad to see you are healing well. I trust your friends have been looking after you." Aragorn knelt next to the hobbits, making it apparent that he was acquainted with them.

"Aye. I am much better thanks to the hospitality of the elves and also due to your help as well. I fear that I would not be here now if you hadn't been there to aide us when we were in desperate need of it." The dark-haired hobbit, Frodo was his name, bowed his head in gratitude as he stood before Aragorn. The other three hobbits stood behind Frodo as the addressed the new company of the elves and human.

Placing his hand upon the hobbits small shoulder, Aragorn replied, "Think nothing of it Frodo. You have endured much already and it is all that we can do to repay you for your troubles. And please call me Aragorn. Strider is a mere nickname used by the rangers to hide my true identity."

Another hobbit with a head of hair that was equally as curly but shaded in dark golden red, pipped up, "And what exactly would that be…Aragorn?"

Aragorn smiled friendly, "In due time you shall know. As for now, I wish to introduce you to some dear friends of mine."

Aragorn motioned for the elves to come forth, "Those two squabbling jesters are my foster brothers, the sons of Elrond."

"Elladan." He introduced himself.

"Elrohir," followed his twin.

"Pleasure to meet you," they both said in unison.

Legolas approached the hobbits next; kneeling down to their level he shook their hands in greeting, "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I come from Mirkwood." Legolas noted how small thy all were, he had to remind himself that these were not mere children that they appeared to be, though they were young.

One Hobbit appeared to be in complete shock as Tauriel approached to greet the hobbits. The shorter plump one with dark curly blonde hair seemed rooted at the spot as he greeted each elf.

"Hello, what is your name?" She recognized this hobbit as the one who had pointed her out while she was in the gardens earlier.

"S-Samwise. Gamgee. Samwise Gamgee…You can just call me Sam." The poor thing was pitifully shy she realized.

Shaking his small hand in her own, Tauriel responded, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sam, I have never met a Hobbit before."

A grin spread across his face, "And this is being my first time meeting elves. I have always wanted to meet them ever since Bilbo told us stories of his adventures and encounters with the elves on his journey with those dwarves."

Smiling gently she assumed the hobbit Bilbo was the elderly hobbit she saw back in the courtyard that was speaking with Gloin. After the rest of the introductions have been met, Tauriel learned the names of Frodo, Sam, Pippen, and Merry. She found them to be a cheerful folk who enjoyed the comforts of home and the companionship of friends.

The Hobbits were fascinated by the elves grace and appearance. They could not tell the difference between Elladan and Elrohir, so they opted to just not address them by name, instead as 'mi lords'. Their long raven hair was braided back, and their eyes were like blue sapphires. Their darker appearance made their place skin seem to glow.

The blonde elf, Legolas, was more quite. He was taller and slim as a young tree. Like the twins, he was lithe and strong. However he appeared to be younger than the twins, if that was possible to tell. Keeping more to himself, he spoke when addressed or made a small comment here and there. Just by the way he spoke and stood, they could tell that he was from a royal upbringing. Frodo was reminded of the Elven King Bilbo had told him about, he imagined the young Prince standing before him would not be as cold as his father was portrayed out to be in Bilbo's retelling.

The hobbits were very keen on speaking with Tauriel. They had never met a female elf that was also a warrior maiden before. Unlike the Prince, she was more amiable and jested easily with the hobbits. They enjoyed the way she would playfully banter with the Prince and the way her laugh sounded like beautiful music. She was a lively and outspoken elf, and she had charmed the hobbits instantly.

After they enjoyed a pleasant conversation with the hobbits, the elves and Aragon elected to return to upper valley where they would prepare for the council. With promises to meet again, the hobbits also made their way to the upper valley, taking a different path.

A bell sounded throughout the valley, alerting those that the council would soon begin. The five friends emerged into the courtyard. Elrond was there, and so were a few others as they began making their way to their seats. Elladan and Elrohir quickly said a hasty farewell to their friends as they went to sit on either side of their Father. Elrond greeted his sons and began a private conversation with them.

Legolas and Tauriel joined their fellow Mirkwood elves, as was their duty to represent the woodland realm; they had Thranduil's council members on either side of them. Aragorn had taken a seat across the courtyard beside a longtime friend and advisor to Elrond, Glorfindel; a Gondolian elf with long blonde hair that he wore loosely and piercing blue eyes.

Tauriel was in awe at how there was such a diverse group of races gathered in one council. Hobbits, dwarves, elves, and men all united to discuss the growing darkness that threatened Middle Earth…their home. It made her heart swell with pride that she was witness to this glorious event. If only Thranduil could see this now, she would have been very satisfied. For here was proof that other lands were of their concern as well. This is their fight just as well as it is any others.

Beside her, Legolas observed the look of pride on her face. He admired the way she looked upon all those surrounding them with respect, regardless of racial quarrels or stations. Though she was silven in the presence of high elven lords and dwarven kings and noble men, she cared not what their station was, they all deserved respect and to be treated with such. These were qualities Legolas wished his father had. Tauriel acted more like a royal in regards to interracial communications. His stubborn father would forever hold ill thoughts towards the dwarves.

"Are you pleased with the gathering around us mellon nin?" He knew the answer, he asked her regardless.

In that moment Tauriel thought Legolas could read her mind. Smiling, she nodded her approval and gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "I am so honored to be a part of something this important. I am overjoyed to witness all the races of Middle earth uniting together. Though we may not all get along, I am glad to see that we can put aside our differences."

Legolas chuckled slightly, "I would not be so quick to assume that past grievances can be so easily let go. The dwarves of Dale are currently looking upon us with the upmost distrust."

Casting a quick glance towards Gloin and his company, she noted the red haired dwarves had a ferocious look about them as they glared at the elves of Mirkwood.

Shrugging, she remained optimistic, "We have no quarrel with the dwarves. Whatever it is that upsets them is their problem. Not ours, we have not even spoken to them yet."

"I suspect the problem is that my father imprisoned many of their kin and they still resent us for that." Legolas laughed lightly.

Tauriel returned a small smile of acknowledgement just as Gandalf entered the courtyard followed closely by the hobbit Frodo. Taking their seats near the end of the circle, there were no more standing around and all eyes were fixed upon Elrond as he rose to address them all.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom. Now therefore things shall be openly discussed that have been kept hidden from all but a few gathered here today. So that we all may understand what the source of this peril is, I shall begin this council with the Tale of the Ring. Though I start it from the beginning, others will end it."

They all listened intently as Elrond told the story of Sauron and the Rings of Power. Parts of the tale were known to some; to others it was entirely new. After Elrond concluded his tale about the rings of power he paused and turned to Frodo, "Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo son of Drogo."

All eyes were upon the nervous Hobbit as he stood from his chair. Walking forward, he placed a golden ring on a stone pedestal in the center of the courtyard for all to see. After returning to his seat, a worried sigh escaped his lips. Members of the council murmured in hushed whispers. The words "the doom of man" were often heard.

"So it is true…" spoke a tall man with a fair and noble face, brown-hair, and proud and stern eyes of grey. All eyes were upon the first to openly speak, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" At this point the man had stood from his seat to address the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn responded curtly.

The man looked back at Aragorn, challenging him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up immediately to come to his friend's aide, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The man huffed, and then smiled in disbelief, "Aragorn? This….is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas continued, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Tension developed between the elf and the man from Gondor. Tauriel wished Legolas would have handled that a bit more…delicately.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn appreciated his friend trying to defend him, but he also could see the tension developing and Legolas was not one to let people get off so easily after lashing out at those he cared about.

Respecting Aragorn's wishes, Legolas took his seat, but kept his eyes on the man from Gondor. After the suggestion he had made about using the ring's power, Tauriel suddenly felt skeptical about the man's character.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," The man spoke gruffly, daring anybody to challenge his claims. He took his sear and sigh in annoyance.

Trying to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand, Gandalf spoke, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond nodded in agreement, "Then you have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

After a moment of silent consideration, the red haired son of Gloin spoke up, "Then what are we waiting for?" Rising from his chair, he charged towards the pedestal and bared his axe above his head, ringing it down upon the ring, "AARRGGHH!" Plan seemingly backfired, the axe shattered and the force threw the dwarf backwards on the round. Legolas shook his head at the dwarf's foolishness as Tauriel winced upon witnessing the scene.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond calmly explained to the hot headed dwarf who stood up from the ground, dusting himself off in the process.

Looking around all those gathered, Elrond spoke, "One of you must do this." The silence that followed could have been broken by a needle hitting the floor.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Spoke the man from Gondor.

For a second time, Legolas stood up once again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli the dwarf was the next to stand, this time facing Legolas as he addressed the Elven prince with hostility, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

The man from Gondor also stood, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli the dwarf stood before Legolas in a challanging stance, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf!" At this comment the other Elves all rose and started shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas held out his hands to stop them from starting a fight, Tauriel was immediately at his back, ready to defend him should he need it.

Gandalf rose next trying to get them all to see reason, "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

As the argument became out of control and intensified, Frodo stood apart from them all and addressed them, "I will take it! I will take it!"

At the words of the young Hobbit, everyone ceased their shouting and stared at Frodo. Gandalf tried to conceal his fear for what they young hobbit had just agreed to.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way." Frodo spoke.

Gandalf strode over to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He said, placing a comforting hand upon the Hobbit's shoulder.

Aragorn followed next, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

Legolas felt a moment of fear upon seeing his best friend make the decision to embark on such a dangerous quest. He didn't hesitate to speak up next, "And you have my bow." He silently walked past Tauriel, her mouth was slightly parted in surprise. Never had she expected any this, "And mine too!" She quickly trailed after her Prince and stood beside him behind the Hobbit. Legolas nodded to Aragorn and then shared a glance with Tauriel. So much had been communicated in that once glance, but the rest of their conversation would be saved for alter as another voice spoke up.

"And my axe!" the gruff voice of Gimli declared as he stood beside Gandalf…far away from the two elves. The dwarf shot Legolas a dark look, but Legolas looked away ignoring it.

The man from Gondor approached slowly, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEH!" came an exclamation from the bushes and shrubs. Sam had com scampering from his hiding place to stand beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond smiled with a look of amusement on his face, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

From behind two pillars came the voices of Merry and Pippen, "Oi! Wait! We are coming too!" They ran to join Sam and Frodo. Elrond at this point was surprised at how many uninvited eavesdroppers there were present.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" spoke Merry.

Nodding eagerly, Pippen piped up, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Merry murmured quietly, "Well that rules you out Pip." which earned a few chuckles from the other Hobbits and Gandalf.

Elrond turned to face the group that had formed, "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!...Where are we going?" Pippen asked, earning an eye roll from his comrades.

Legolas was amused by the hobbits display and commitment to each other; however he could feel the eyes of Tauriel watching him. He turned and faced her, she had a look of patience and support, but he could also tell she wanted to speak with him privately, away from the council and fellowship. He really wasn't surprised that she decided to follow him, but he knew that the news of his decision joining the fellowship would not bode well with his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

King Thranduil was seated on his throne; a guard had announced the return of the elves that he had sent out for Rivendell with Prince Legolas two months ago. After reporting that they were crossing the bridge, Thranduil dismissed the guard with a slight wave of his hand. He was glad to have his son back home. Many knew how the King treasured his only child; the Prince was the only one who could melt the ice that surrounded the King's heart. Thranduil cherished his son above all else and he constantly worried about him when he went off on quests.

After the death of the Queen, Thranduil had fallen into deep despair. He had fallen so deep that it had threatened to consume him. Unlike the other races of Middle Earth, elves could die from grief.

Legolas was only a child at the time, he had just learned how to shoot his first bow and was also learning how to wield a blade, it was a wooden one at the time for he was still so young and inexperienced.

Thranduil remembers that fateful day very clearly, though he tries not to think about it, the pain was still there lurking in the shadows ready to consume him should he let his thoughts linger on it for too long. That is the reason why he never spoke of Legolas' mother.

Thranduil had locked himself in the chambers his wife and he had once shared. The smell of her long blonde hair had still lingered on her pillow. After many weeks of grief and anger, and bottles of wine, the King had become numb. He had given up on living, he was fading.

Legolas had begun to think he had lost not one parent, but both. Legolas devoted himself to caring for his father. His father did not eat, did not sleep, and did not speak. The king stared into empty space with a dead look in his eyes. Legolas never forgot how close he came to losing his father during that tragic time. After a while, and many desperate pleas from his son, Thranduil obliged and began to let Legolas care for him. Together, they were able to heal each other and build their life back up. It was a slow process, but eventually Thranduil was able to take control of his grief and be a father and a king.

One of his trusted council members, Feren, approached the throne. With growing concern, Thranduil wondered why it was not Legolas giving the report as it was his duty. "Feren, you come in my son's stead to deliver the report from Rivendell. Tell me, why is it that my son cannot deliver it himself?"

Feren casted his eyes to the floor, he tried to keep his nerves under control. The news he brought would surely displease the king. Feren extremely disliked having to be the one to deliver the news; he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "My king," Feren paused, his voice betrayed his nervousness, "Prince Legolas has not returned with the rest us. He remained in Rivendell and gave me instruction to deliver this letter to you." With trembling hands, Feren pulled the letter from his pocket.

Thranduil descended his throne and snatched the letter from Feren. It was sealed with the stamp from Rivendell. With a wave of his hand, Thranduil dismissed Feren and the other council members. Once they exited, Thranduil carefully opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ada,_

_ Feren has promised to deliver this letter since I will not be returning home as soon as I expected. I realize it is pointless to request, but please do not worry for me. I am a part of a company that is setting out to destroy the evil that is threatening our home, middle earth. The source of this evil has fallen into the unlikeliest of hands, a hobbit! They are very fascinating creatures, not unlike human children. There are four of them in our company along with a dwarf. The dwarf is the relative of the late Thorin Oakenshield, it seems he holds a grudge against me for our treatment of his kin when. Mithrandir was not pleased upon receiving the news of Gollum's escape; however it seems he is not too concerned with the creature anymore. Mithrandir is also a part of our company, I am glad for it as he is our old friend and a powerful ally should we encounter danger. Also with us is a man from Gondor, son the steward. He seems rather resentful of Aragorn. This source of evil concerns Aragorn greatly, as a result he is also a part of our company. Our many adventures together cannot compare to what awaits us on this journey, I am glad for his trusted companionship. Tauriel is also a part of this company, though I do not doubt her determination and skill, I am beginning to wonder if she had joined the company out of loyalty to me as a dear friend and captain. It is a comfort to have her as a part of the company; for I know I can rely and trust her in times of peril. We are the ten walkers, each of us representing the free peoples of middle earth. Though our company may be small, it is ideal for speed and covertness. _

_I cannot promise you that I will return home. If I should die during this war, know that I was always proud to be your son. I am sorry that this is the way I must bid you farewell, it pains me to think of how upset you must be. If I can make one last request Ada, if I should die, do not allow yourself to fade. I will not be there should this come to pass and I will not be there to retrieve you from the clutches of despair. _

_It is my dearest wish that I will be able to return home to see our forest healing, to see Greenwood the Great restored to its former glory. I have no words to tell you how much I love you. Those words are so easy to write but I am sorry, I find I do not have the strength in my heart to tell you goodbye. One promise I will give you, is that I will never stop fighting until the evil is destroyed and the enemy is defeated. Only then can I return to you._

_You are forever in my heart, Ada._

_Your son, _

_Legolas_

The letter in the Kings hand fell to the floor. Fear and panic gripped the father's heart. He sank to his knees, the letter lay before him. It was not often the Elven King expressed his emotions so out in the open. But that didn't matter to him right now. In that moment, all he could think about was his son. His child, his only child was in danger on a perilous quest, with no promise of returning home.

The Elven King may appear arrogant and sometimes selfish in his decisions to remain out of the affairs of other realms, choosing that of an isolationist role; his concern being Mirkwood, and Mirkwood alone. His son, the Prince was the exact opposite. So Thranduil shouldn't be surprised Legolas joined a quest to save all the realms of middle earth. It was the fear of his son not returning home and falling victim in battle that terrified the king. His son had stepped out of the safety of his kingdom, beyond Thranduil's control. There would be nothing to save him should his son need saving. The King had never felt so powerless.

Tears that he had been fighting suddenly flowed down his face. His hands were shaking, he couldn't control his breathing. The letter still lay before him, its words still fresh in his mind, '_I cannot promise you that I will return home…' _His son may never return home to walk beneath the trees, to gaze at the starlight, to defend his home, to be the joyful prince that was loved and cherished by all.

"Legolas…what have you done?" the King whispered into the empty throne room. There was nobody around to hear or see him. He was alone. That is how it shall be should his son perish. He'll be forever alone.

Thranduil remembers the night Legolas was born. It was one of the most terrifying and happiest memories he cherished. Being her first pregnancy, Legolas' mother anticipated a difficult delivery; Thranduil was at her side for a full twelve hours before he met his son for the first time. One of the miraculous things about his son's birth was that he did not cry. There was no screaming baby, only a small pink wriggling elfing was laid on his mother's chest. Perfectly healthy and content; the baby slept. The new parents cried tears of happiness and joy at the long anticipated arrival of their baby boy. Thranduil knew that he was the luckiest Elf in the realm. When he held his son in his arms for the first time, Thranduil could tell at that moment that his son would share many of his mother's features. The small points to his ears were just like the Queen's. The blue in his son's eyes matched that perfectly to his mother's. He could see small tuffs of sleek blonde hair on his son's head. Looking over to his wife, he saw she was covered in sheen of sweat, her long hair was a mess, and she appeared exhausted but completely peaceful. Thranduil thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Let's name him Legolas." The Elf Queen spoke softly as she stroked her son's cheek. Thranduil kissed his wife lightly and placed a light kiss on his sleeping son's head.

"Yes, I think that is a fitting name. Legolas Thranduilion. Prince of Mirkwood. I will always love and protect you my little prince."

When Legolas' mother died, he had Legolas to live for. If his son should die, the Elven king would have nothing to live for, for nothing else mattered. Would he sail west? Probably. He would leave Mirkwood, for it held too many memories of those he had lost and would never see again.

The King remained there on the floor or the remainder of the night. His empty stare was fixed on the letter that lay before him. He did not have the strength to get up and retire to his chambers. Too many painful memories were invading his mind, he could not move.

In the morning, Feren entered the throne room with the intent on speaking to the King about placing one of the Generals as acting temporary Caption of the Guard while Tauriel was away, however the sight that greeted him made him stop come to a sudden halt.

Before him, the King was leaning against his throne. His crown was discarded to the floor, his robes were in disarray, and the letter from the prince still lay in his hands. He appeared not as the haughty fierce Elven King his subjects have come to know and respect. As Feren looked at Thranduil, he didn't see the powerful King, he saw a father who looked like he had lost the most precious and dearest thing to his heart. Feren recalled the last time he had seen the King in such a state was when the Queen had been declared dead. Though he knew the Prince still lived, there was no guarantee that he would return, he assumed that is what scared the King the most.

"My King?" Feren approached cautiously. After he was close enough to see that the King's eyes were red rimmed and that his hands were shaking, Feren decided that is would be safe to give his aide to his monarch. Collecting the crown from the floor, he placed it on the throne.

Feren kneeled beside his King, "My Lord Thranduil. Are you alright?"

Thranduil took a moment before he acknowledged the presence of one of his most trusted council member; "It is morning?" his voice was low and menacing.

"Yes, soon the guards will be arriving to give their report of last night's patrol." Feren responded calmly. He was being very careful to not do or say anything that would aggravate the King.

Nodding, Thranduil continued to stare ahead at the wall; seemingly lost in in his thoughts.

Feren spoke, trying to keep the King's attention, "My King, forgive me for saying, but you look like you need some rest. I will deal with the guards report should you feel the need to retire for the day?"

Thranduil barely heard what Feren had said, but he understood that he needed some solitude. Allowing the younger elf to help him stand, Thranduil stood up, towering over young Feren. The letter remained in his hand; he folded it and dared not read it again right now. Without a word to Feren, Thranduil's feet lead him to the familiar path that lead to his chambers. Feren watched his King leave, his steps slow and weary. The King would probably lock himself away for a few days; loose himself in a few bottles of wine, refuse meals and political summons. His depression would last for about a week, Feren guessed. After he had time to come to terms with what the letter spoke of, the King would return and resume his duties, but he would not be the same. Not until he was assured that his son would return home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rivendell was truly a sight of beauty during the autumn months. The colors of the trees were like that of a setting sun. Pale oranges, russet browns, golden yellows fell from the trees as leaves scattered the many paths and courtyards of the House of Elrond. The warm air had turned crisp and smelled of pine trees and fresh mountain air blew through the valley. The melody of the river was ever present and pleasing the ears. This was truly a place of beauty.

It had been a very long day thought Legolas. The council of Elrond had proven to be of surprise with the emergence of the One Ring of power. He had thought the evil item had been lost and forgotten. To see it in the hands of the small hobbit was troublesome to say at the least. The poor creature had no idea what he had volunteered himself for. To be the bearer of such evil would be no easy task. It would be a task that Legolas has pledged he would assist with along with the other companions. He will help the hobbit to complete the mission, and help him to save middle earth and be rid of Sauron, even if it meant it would cost him his life.

The air had suddenly turned cold; the sun was almost set below the horizon. Legolas had lost track of how much time had passed since the council ended. He had escaped to the quite solitude of the riverbank at the end of the valley. A waterfall was nearby and occasionally he could feel the mist of the falls upon his skin, adding to the chill of the evening. This used to be a favorite spot the twins and Aragorn and he would go swimming in the river. It had been a long time since they were able to do something as carefree and relaxing as a dip in the river. Legolas sighed as he gazed upon the water, reminiscing of times of old.

Tauriel was walking one of the many paths down into the Valley. She was searching for Legolas, Elrond informed her where to find him and she quietly walked out of the trees and into the clearing to the riverbank where her prince was resting. He had not heard her approach; he was staring at the river with a pensive look on his face. She approached him from behind; when she reached him she placed a gentle hand upon his broad shoulder. He jumped suddenly and turned around to face her.

Tauriel laughed softly, "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." She wrapped her cloak around herself a little tighter and sat beside him on the grassy riverbank.

"I was lost in my thoughts. I did not hear you approach." Legolas answered softly. He faced her and was greeted with her forest green eyes looking back at him. The sun setting cast a warm shine that made her beauty glow.

"Elrond told me I could find you here. It is a beautiful area." Tauriel commented as her head turned and her eyes scanned the many trees and then resting in the river.

"I spent many days of my youth here with the twins. We used to go swimming over there," he pointed in the direction, "from that cliff by the water fall, the twins had dared me to jump. The water was deep enough and it was a high jump."

"Did you do it?" Tauriel asked in wonderment.

Legolas smiled, "I pushed them both off before me and watched them fall like wounded birds to the water below. They were not expecting it." He could still picture the look of shock on the twin's faces as they plummeted into the river. They had lost all sense of grace and control as they yelped in surprise and flailed their arms and legs in momentary panic. He laughed upon the memory.

Tauriel laughed as she played the scene in her head, "I bet you payed for that later."

Nodding with a small smirk on his face, he replied, "I did most embarrassing actually. After they resurfaced, they swam to the river bank and took my clothes. I had to return back to Imladris in naught but my undershorts. Upon my return, I thought I could sneak to my room without being seen, but I turned a corner and ran right into Lady Arwen and a few other elleths. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel were there as well. The twins were dressed and laughing the entire time. I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Especially because of the elleths, they were laughing at me too."

Tauriel laughed again as she heard the tale. She tried to imagine an almost nude younger prince running through Rivendell and the look of surprise on the Lady Arwen's face. Tauriel noticed that Legolas had a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he laughed with her over the embarrassing memory.

"That is not a way I would have retaliated my revenge, but it is funny, I am sorry mellon nin." Tauriel chuckled some more as she tried to compose herself.

Nodding Legolas gazed back out to the river, "It is a day I would not soon forget. Were they to join us on our journey, I am certain they would be some entertainment during the long road. And yet, I am also glad they are not coming. They belong here with their father. I would hate to see them risk all that they hold dear, for this is where their hearts lie."

Nodding, Tauriel listened attentively. She looked at the river as she felt his eyes upon her. "Tauriel, this is going to be a journey like we've never experienced before. Though I am comforted to have your companionship and your skill…I find myself worried. My heart is troubled."

Tauriel looked up to face him. His sky blue eyes bore into hers and she could read all his emotions. His brow was frowned in worry and he seemed to consider his words thoughtfully. She was struck by how distressed her friend was. "You are correct mellon nin, this is indeed will be a journey like none other, but there is hope. Tell me mellon nin, what is it that has you so distressed?"

Legolas looked away and shook his head lightly, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders. "It is not the journey that worries me."

Concerned, Tauriel scooted a little closer to her troubled friend. She linked their arms together and she rested her head on his broad shoulder, "We have always been honest with each other, Legolas. You know that whatever it is that is on your mind, you can speak to me."

Legolas nodded slowly, "Tauriel…I care about you very deeply. Your friendship is something I hold dear to me. When I think about what my life would be like without you in it anymore, my heart is filled with great sorrow….This is a dangerous path we have chosen…and should it come to pass that I were to lose you...I feel that the grief would be too much for me to bear. I would not be able to keep it from consuming me."

"Do not think I feel the same way, Legolas?" Tauriel replied, her concern growing. She took his hand in her own. His hand was soft and cold in hers, his thumb gently rubbed circles on her knuckles. "The fate of middle earth rests in the hands of a young hobbit. Though it is my desire to help Frodo complete his task, it is also my desire to stand at your side during this time of war. For years you have followed me on my missions. You always had my back and it was such a comfort to have you with me. I realize the possible consequences of volunteering…if it means sacrificing myself to save middle earth, then I will gladly play my role. This place is my home, and I will see to it that middle earth is restored. So you see, this is not just Frodo's fight. It is our fight as well as it is also the dwarves, the men, hobbits, wizards…the time has come for us to unite and defeat Sauron, once and for good. And I will be at your side the entire time."

Tauriel's speech had Legolas mesmerized. He had always known she was a fighter at heart, he admired her courage and dedication to follow her heart. To hear her proclaim her thoughts out loud had always captivated him. Her will was strong, and he could not ask for a better comrade.

Legolas looked into her eyes again. Blue met green and they shared an understanding. Together, they would fight this war.

"And I will be at your side as well," was all he responded with. He wrapped his arm around her in an embrace and placed a kiss upon her brow, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her. She allowed herself this small measure of comfort from the Prince. She could hear the sound of his heart beat. She would do anything for her Prince. Her love for him ran deep, and she would not allow him to endure this journey without her. She understood his desire to keep her safe; however that desire was hers as well.

"Your death would grieve me too, Legolas. I surely would want the grief to consume me and allow myself to fade…to take away the pain of loss. However, should one of us fall, we must remember, we must try to carry on…we must keep fighting for middle earth."

Legolas looked down at her, his face was close to hers and he could feel her warm breath on his neck, "You are right, mellon nin. Let us promise to never let go, to never give up. To fight until the very end."

Tauriel smiled up at him, her eyes shined bright with admiration and devotion, "Until the very end."

The last rays of the sun lowered below the horizon as darkness fell over the valley with the moonlight and starlight illuminating Imladris. Together, the two elves lay upon the grass as they gazed up at the stars, enjoying each other's company and warmth. They stayed like that for hours, not speaking, but enjoying the peace and beauty of the stars above.

A light wind brought with it a chill that made Legolas shiver. It had grown late, he supposed they should be returning back to Imladris soon. He turned his head and looked to Tauriel. Her head rested on his arm, her long red hair fanned out beside her. She was curled in her cloak beside Legolas, but he could see that she was far away in elven dreams. She slept soundly beside him. Legolas gently moved a lock of hair behind her pointed ears. He did not wish to disturb her rest, she looked so peaceful and relaxed. He could feel her warmth on his right side where she lay curled upon the grass. The moonlight seemed to enhance her beauty even more. He wished he could have stayed there longer to enjoy the moment, but the wind blew again, this time causing her to shiver as well.

With great care, Legolas removed his arm from under her head. He removed his own cloak and draped it around her smaller form. Seeing that she was still asleep, he ever so gently scooped her up into his arms. She wakened only slightly, ready to protest that she could walk; her voice was weakened with weariness. Legolas quietly shushed her and told her to go back to sleep, and she did just that.

It was a short walk back to the elven dwellings. There were no other elves around; all were retired for the night. Legolas approached Tauriel's room. He had little difficulty opening the door with his arms full, but he managed. He laid her gently on her bed, removed her boots, and over coats. He then tucked her in and pulled the blankets over her slumbering form. He chuckled to himself at how she managed to still be asleep.

Once satisfied that she was comfortable, Legolas kissed her brow and went to remove his hand from her own, only to feel her slightly tug back. "Hannon le, mellon nin." She whispered in her sleeping state.

Legolas smiled and felt a warmth rise in his chest, the chill of the night forgotten. "Sleep well, Tauriel." Slowly, she released his hand and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

He quietly slipped out of her chambers and made his way back to his own. Once he entered his chambers, he closed the balcony door, keeping the chill of the autumn night outside. After removing his over cloak and tunic and trading it for something more comfortable to sleep in, he lay in bed and thought over what he spoke to Tauriel about. He still had his fears, his worries. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Tauriel were all dear friends. He had known them for a very long time and it would grieve him terribly should he lose any of them on this perilous journey to Mordor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The remainder of October was spent making final preparations for the Fellowship's departure. As the days passed, their time in Rivendell was near its end. The trees had become naked with the fall of the leaves. The winds brought with them a chill from the Misty Mountains that made even the elves of Rivendell wrap themselves in their cloaks and they kept their fires well attended to.

A few days before the fellowship's departure, Gandalf, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir had mounted their horses and scouted the path that the fellowship would be taking in the infancy of their journey. They returned later that evening to report no signs of the Black Riders the hobbits had encountered nearly a month ago. Gandalf had wanted to take extra caution to ensure the Black Riders were not awaiting the ring bearer outside the safety of Rivendell, for which Frodo was much relieved.

Since the day of the counsel, the members of the fellowship acquainted themselves with one another. Boromir had taken to the hobbits quite well; they reminded him of the young boys back home in Gondor who were all too eager to become soldiers. He admired their courage and confidence and had taken it upon himself to give the four halflings some weapons training with their short swords. He believed if they were to do this mission, they should at least know how to hold and swing their swords properly. When he was not training the hobbits, Boromir would listen to the many stories the dwarves had to tell. Their shared love for battle and glory had made them easy conversationalists.

The dwarves could not be bothered to converse with any of the elven folk in Rivendell. This company of dwarves was not as boisterous as the company of Thorin Oakenshield, which made Elrond and his comrades, Glorfindel and Lindir, sign in relief. There would be no dwarves swimming in the fountains this time around. Not to mention, there would also be no food wars and broken furniture either. Gimli had not taken any effort to approach the blonde elf from Mirkwood. His father Gloin had informed him the blonde elf was the son of King Thranduil. The King who had imprisoned him and their kin. Gimli had an instant resentment for the elven prince and did not hide the fact. The Prince of Mirkwood didn't seem affected by the dwarves' resentment. He elected to ignore the dark glares and murmured insults, but behind the mask of indifference, the dwarves could see the resentment was reciprocated. Legolas had known the dwarves would resent him because of his Father, he thought it a petty feud that he should not have been involved with.

The elves of Mirkwood had left a few days after the council, bidding farewell to their prince and captain. Legolas had entrusted his letter to his father with Feren. He could tell the elf was not looking forward to being the deliverer of said letter. Tauriel had given orders to have another elf act as temporary Captain while she was away. She selected her most trusted and loyal soldier that she knew would take care of things back home for her in her absence. Legolas and Tauriel knew Thranduil would not be pleased with their role in the fellowship, but they hoped this would make their King realize that they could no longer stand aside while their world was falling in to darkness and ruin. They had to show the King that they were a part of this world too.

When Tauriel was not with Legolas, Aragorn, and the Twins, she could be found in the company of Arwen. The two elleths had formed a friendship over the month they had known each other. Tauriel had no close friendships with any elf of her gender, so it was pleasant chatting with Arwen about things that elleths chat about that would drive the males in their lives bored. Legolas and Aragorn were both glad the two women that held their hearts became such fast friends. It seemed fitting.

Aragorn had spent much time with Elrond and Gandalf before the departure. Should any of the fellowship encounter injury, Elrond made sure Aragorn was well stocked with healing herbs and bandages. Being a master healer himself, Elrond had ensured all three of his sons were well taught in the skill of healing. Elrond was fussing over Aragorn's medicinal pack the day before departure, double checking that nothing was forgotten, despite his foster son's reassurance that he had already checked that everything was there.

"Ada, must you keep checking my pack every time I turn my back?" Aragorn almost whined, much like he did when he was a child thought Elrond.

"Estel, you will recall the times you and your brothers went off hunting and one of you would return with a server injury that could have been helped if you three had remembered the certain necessary herbs to treat the poison, injury, sickness, etcetera…I will not allow forgetfulness to be the fellowships downfall should something like that happen."

Amused, Aragorn stood with his arms crossed as he watched his foster father take out everything in the pack and check it over and replace it. He chuckled softly when Elrond had finished and tied to pack closed.

"Satisfied now? Did anything escape?" Aragorn asked with light humor in his voice.

Elrond still staring at the pack, nodded silently. "You know that I worry…I knew that this day would eventually come. However, I could never imagine how difficult it was going to be…"

Aragorn fell silent and approached Elrond. As he stood beside him, He did not see the great Elven Lord of Rivendell as many would, instead he saw the man who took him in as a babe and raised him as if he really were his own. Throughout his childhood, Aragorn never felt unloved or unimportant. Elrond was a devoted father and teacher and Aragorn would be forever grateful.

Elrond felt a warm weight upon his shoulder he recognized as Estela's hand. " Ada…you know the path that I must now take. I understand what must be done."

Elrond nodded and lightly patted Aragorn's hand as he walked over to the balcony overlooking the gardens. Aragorn joined him and followed his gaze. Arwen and Tauriel could be seen strolling together admiring the different types of plants, Arwen was laughing over something Tauriel just said.

Elrond looked upon the scene sadly before speaking, "Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. And yet…she stays."

Aragorn's heart clenched at the meaning behind his father's words. "Her heart is not burdened with the sea-longing, nor does she hear it's calling. She stays because she has hope."

Elrond turned his gaze to Aragorn's. He could see the pain behind the human's eyes. "She stays for you…the decision is hers…to choose her own path. I am familiar with the decision and I have felt the pain of loss because of it. I would rather not leave my only daughter here to die."

Aragorn sighed, nodding. He understood, but he didn't like it. He felt a grief envelop him as he watched Arwen walk amongst the gardens, lovely and for the moment carefree. He knew what he must do, thinking about it made his eyes prickle with unshed tears. He turned away from the balcony; he was trying to keep his emotions under control. Quickly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic, he took a deep breath and composed himself. Pushing away the anxiety and despair.

It was Elrond's turn now to be the comforting one. Like Aragorn did for him, Elrond placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder. "Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you in the Undying Lands. There is will be evergreen."

Aragorn huffed and turned to face Elrond's concerned gaze, "But no more than a memory."

In those last days, the hobbits spent much time together with Bilbo in his own small room. There, Bilbo would read passages from his book and then give tips and notes for survival from his own adventures.

On the last day, Frodo entered Bilbo's room alone and had breakfast with just the two of them, like how it used to be back in Bag End. After they had finished, Bilbo slowly and with small difficulty (his age was catching up to him) pulled a wooden box from beneath his bed. He lifted the lid and fumbled inside.

"What are you searching for Uncle?" Frodo asked as he went to help the aged hobbit in his search.

"Ah Ha! Here it is!" Bilbo exclaimed. An old sword was in his hands. It rested in a shabby leather scabbard, "My old sword _Sting_." He pulled the sword out and it was well polished and glittered cold and bright, "Here take it." He said offering it to Frodo.

Frodo took the sword in his hands, marveling at its beauty, "It's so light!"

Bilbo smiled and tutted, "Yes, yes, made by the elves, you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close…and its times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful."

As Frodo continued to marvel at the blade, Bilbo pulled another object from the box and handed it to Frodo.

Laying down the sword carefully on the bed, he took the object and unraveled the cloth it was wrapped in. It was a small silver shirt of close woven chain mail.

Bilbo continued, "Now here is a pretty thing. Mithril: as light as a feather and hard as dragon scales. It was a gift given to me by a very dear friend. But now I think you will have more use for it than I. Let me see you put it on. Come on."

Frodo began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the Ring on a chain around his neck. Bilbo spied it suddenly and seemed almost in a tranced state. "Oh! My old Ring."

Frodo frowned as Bilbo moved toward him, never taking his eyes off the Ring.

"I- I should very much like to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo reached his fingers toward the ring and suddenly a shadow fell across his face and for a quick second he becomes a wrinkled creature with a hungry face and boney groping hands. Frodo pulled away; shocked…the shadow faltered and soon passed away…Bilbo's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh!" a sob comes from Bilbo, "I'm sorry! I am sorry I brought this upon you my boy…I'm sorry that you must now carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." Bilbo continued to sob and Frodo moved to comfort him, wrapping him in a hug.

"This is not your fault Uncle…The Ring came to you. And now it has come to me. I must destroy it."

Bilbo nodded and pulled out his handkerchief from his jacket pocket. Before he went to wipe his tears away, he looked at the small cloth in his hand…his initials embroidered on it in red stitches. It brought back memories form long ago.

"I never told you about how on my first adventure…I almost decided not to join those dwarves. I was comfortable to stay in Bag End…with my books, and my armchair…but what changed my mind was as I was sitting there enjoying the warm comforts of home…I came to realize that they didn't have those comforts, they were going on this long difficult journey just to have their home back. That is why I did it. I packed my bag and ran out of the shire as fast as my feet could go." Bilbo smiled at the memory, his eyes filled with unshed tears, "…through all the hardships, struggles and pain…I never regret a moment of it." Bilbo looked down at his handkerchief, memories of ponies, dwarves, spiders, elves, orcs, and a dragon filled his thoughts. But most of all, his mind dwelled on one dwarf in particular. The most stubborn, brave, and headstrong of all the dwarves…and he was his best friend. And he was gone. Gone before he could ever see his home rebuilt and to enjoy the comforts that which make a home…home.

"You be careful out there lad," Bilbo went on to say as he proceeded to wipe away his tears, "Keep yourself safe, and keep your friends safe."

That night, on the eve of their departure, a feast was held in honor of the Fellowship. Tomorrow morning, they would bid farewell to the house of Elrond and all of Rivendell and set out on their journey.

After the feast had finished, everybody went their separate ways for one last night of comfort and security. The hobbits went to Bilbo's room; the dwarves went where they usually go after meals, to their own chamber, Boromir decided to retire early for the night, claiming he wanted to be well rested for the early departure tomorrow. The remainder of the fellowship stayed in the Great Hall. Everybody sat in a circle around the hearth of a fire. The chill of a November evening crept upon them, but the fire kept it at bay. Aragorn was silent and his heart troubled. Tomorrow would be the start of a difficult journey.

Legolas found no rest that night. He spent most of the night lying on his bed, staring out the balcony doors to the Rivendell scenery outside. He might have dozed off for an hour maybe, but upon seeing the first signs of morning he emerged from bed and readied himself for the start of the fellowships journey. The day had finally arrived, and it was not eagerly welcomed. He dressed in his brown and green tunic, light boots; he braided his blonde hair back in warrior braids, his usual style. His weapons were all ready for him. His twin daggers with the ivory handles were a treasured gift from his father. He strapped those on his back along with a quiver full of arrows. His dark wood warrior bow has served him for many years, he fought many battles and hunted many orcs and spiders with it, but alas age has not been kind to it. It was still a reliable weapon, but it would have to be replaced soon.

Legolas was distracted from his thought when he heard a soft knock on his chamber door; he recognized who it was even before opening the door. Tauriel greeting his sight upon revealing, she was dressed in her green tunic, her red hair braided back behind her ears. She had in her hand her Mirkwood bow and on her belt she had her own set of twin daggers and her quiver.

"Morning mellon nin" She greeted as he welcomed her in his chambers, "Did you find rest last night?" She stopped by the balcony doors and turned to face him.

Legolas joined her by the balcony and gave her a small smile, "Nay, I did not. Sleep evaded me and I was awake for most of the night. What of yourself?"

Shaking her head, Tauriel ran her fingers through her hair. A nervous habit he recognized, "No. I was restless all night too. This day has finally come and it seems only yesterday we arrived for the secret council." She paced back and forth, he fingers continued weaving through some of her red locks.

"Time did seem to go by rather fast, though it seems to be that way in Rivendell." Legolas commented as he watched her pace around his chamber. He walked up to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, ceasing her pacing. At first she was confused, but then she noticed his concerned face. Admittedly, she was a little nervous. They were about to embark on a dangerous journey to save middle earth. And if they should fail, or if they were caught by Sauron's forces, what if the Ring got lost-

"Tauriel," the sound of her name cleared her head. She looked into the bright blue eyes of Legolas. He moved his hands to cup her face so she kept his eye contact. "Breath, deeply and slowly." He softly commanded. He inhaled a deep breath with her. She felt her lungs expand and release in rhythm with his. She followed his breathing until she felt more relaxed. Legolas pulled her in a warm hug and gently stroked her back. She could fell her anxiety disappear as she relaxed in his warm embrace.

After a few moments, she stepped back, feeling much more calm than she did a few minutes ago, "Thank you, sorry. I don't know why I am so…flustered. I've faced battle and war before."

"No need to apologize." Legolas assured her, "It's okay to feel nervous. No amount of battles could prepare us for what we are about to do. This journey is not something any of us could have anticipated and the fate of Middle Earth is at stake. But we are not alone. With all of us united, I believe we can accomplish this." He gave her a small smile, receiving one in return from her.

"Your counsel and words of comfort are much appreciated mellon nin." She held his hand in her own, "Come, let us join our comrades then." With that, she grabbed her pack and together they walked to the courtyard.

The Fellowship was nearly all gathered in the courtyard when Legolas and Tauriel arrived. Boromir stood beside the hobbits; the four halflings who had their short swords, he held his shield and his sword was on his belt along with his war horn. Gimli was dressed in his armor and a shirt of steel rings; and in his belt was his broad-bladed axe. He stood off to the side bidding farewell to his fellow dwarves, his father Gloin in particular.

The fellowship was given thick warm blankets, jackets lined with fur, food, and other needs. All of which were laden on a chestnut pony named Bill. It was Sam who had insisted on choosing him as it was the very same beast the four hobbits had brought with them from the village Bree. The pony was to be the beast of burden as he carried all their supplies. He was the only member of the fellowship that did not seem depressed.

In one of the corridors outside the courtyard, Aragorn and Arwen were having a few final words together. Aragorn had not received any sleep last night, knowing what lay ahead, he could find no peace with what he was about to do.

"Arwen," her name flowed from his lips like an elvish lament. He looked into her sapphire eyes and saw her love and devotion for him and it broke his heart. If humans could die from grief the way elves tragically did, he was sure he would be dead that same day. Aragorn continued before he had the chance to change his mind, "You have the chance for another life. Away from war…grief… and despair."

Arwen's beautiful porcelain face turned to that of trepidation, "Why are you saying this?"

Aragorn slowly sighed, frustrated at himself. He couldn't do this, but he must, "I am mortal; you are Elfkind. It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more." He reached for her hand and placed the Evenstar necklace that she had given him a few nights previous, "This belongs to you."

Arwen had tears pooling in her eyes. Aragorn had never hated himself more in his life than in that very moment. She was in pain and he was the cause of it.

Arwen held her head up and looked him evenly in the eyes, "It was a gift. Keep it." She closed his hand around the necklace and slowly backed away. Aragorn watched her walk down the corridor to the courtyard where the rest of her family awaited to bid farewell to the fellowship.

Gandalf was the last one to appear in the courtyard with his long staff in hand. He wore his grey traveling cloak, long pointed grey hat, and in his belt rested his elven sword _Glamdring,_ which was the mate of _Orcrist_ that lay upon the breast of Thorin Oakenshield under the Lonely Mountain.

Now that everybody was there, Elrond called the Company to him, "This is my last word," he said in a low voice, "The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. The Ring must not fall into any hands of the Enemy, nor any other person, save the members of the Fellowship, and only in the gravest of need…Go now with good hearts and may the blessings of Elves and Men and all the Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your face."

The House of Elrond had lined up near the courtyard gate as they bid farewell to the fellowship one by one. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan stood together. Each of the siblings bid farewell to the fellowship. Tauriel's heart had warmed upon receiving an embrace from each member of Lord Elrond's house, including the great Lord himself. Such displays of affection were restricted for family only, however it seemed they regarded Legolas as family and it appeared Tauriel as well. She had only known these elves for a month and already she felt she had known them for a century. Arwen was the hardest to bid farewell too, she was like a sister Tauriel never had and it made her heart weep to bid farewell. The twins both embraced her as a fellow sister in arms. They also became very dear friends and she would miss their mischievous pranks and light hearted jokes. Elrond was the last to bid her farewell, he smiled at her and she saw him glance at Legolas briefly then back at her. Tauriel wondered if he knew how she felt for the Prince, there were times when she was certain the Elf Lord could read her thoughts. Elrond placed his palm upon the side of her face and spoke, "May the green leaves of your life tree never wither and turn brown. Until next we meet Tauriel, Daughter of the Forest."

Legolas was followed by Aragorn who was the last to bid farewell to the House of Elrond. Together, the elf and the human faced the family of elves. The twins were he first to embrace them in a fierce hug. Like brothers they all were, bidding farewell was saddening and not easy. "Our hearts shall weep until we see your faces again brothers, "The Twins muttered to both Legolas and Aragorn.

"And ours as well dear brothers." Said Aragorn as he embraced the other twin, "Make sure you give Ada trouble in our absence. I recall that one time he wasn't too fond of those frogs we put in the bathing rooms, so perhaps nothing too drastic like that." Aragorn laughed lightly upon the memory from his youth.

The twins and Legolas shared the laughter as Elrond watched the exchange with raised eyebrows and a stern look upon his face, but underneath the serious exterior, the four younger elves and human knew the Elrond was hiding his amusement. "Do not encourage them Estel, without you and Legolas here, they are even worse to keep in line. Sometimes I wonder if they are still elflings by the way they behave." Elrond smiled.

"Ada! you just do not realize a good prank when you witness it." Elladan spoke.

"That is because ion-nin, I am usually the recipient of all those good pranks." Elrond retorted.

"Well we can't practice our pranks on Arwen, have you seen the way she is when she is angered? It's not unlike poking a cave bear during its hibernation." Elrohir joked as he teased his younger sister.

Arwen glared at her brother's teasing before a small smirk crossed her face. For a moment, they were all laughing like they usually did over a morning breakfast or an evening meal. With Aragorn and Legolas gone, it would be much quieter here. A fact that made their hearts weep.

A grunt from Gimli broke the elvish laughter, making them realize that they could not put off the farewell any longer. Legolas embraced them all and bidding farewell to his Rivendell family, he joined Tauriel with the rest of the Fellowship.

Arwen approached Aragorn first. Though their earlier meeting was full of tears and heartache, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Placing a kiss on the side of his face, she noticed the Evenstar necklace around his neck. She looked into his cool grey eyes and gave him a small smile. And after that, she had left to stand near the stairs. The twins bid farewell next and joined her.

Elrond faced Aragorn, only he knew what this hour meant for the heir of Isildur. But that didn't matter right now. He looked into the eyes of the man before him and memories of an energetic human child who was constantly competing with the other elves, always scrapping his knees and getting injured in some way, and causing trouble that could rival that of the twins. If he could, Elrond would re-live each and every one of those days. They were precious memories. Raising the human made Elrond feel very aged, but he cherished every moment of it just as he did when he raised Arwen and the Twins.

Aragorn hugged Elrond and for a moment he felt like that small human child who would go running to his Ada's arms when he got scared or hurt. Pushing the sentiments aside, he faced his Ada one last time. The time has come and he knew what his task was.

Elrond spoke, placing his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder, "Namarrie, ion-nin. Be safe, Estel."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Their journey had begun. Leaving peaceful Rivendell behind them, the Fellowship headed South keeping west alongside the Misty Mountains. Gandalf walked at the head of the company, for he knew their path and where to lead them safely away from the spies of Sauron. Aragorn had taken pace beside Gandalf for he knew these lands well and where best to find shelter when they needed it. The Hobbits were trailing after them, eager to keep up and prove themselves. Frodo and Sam walked with Bill the pony as they followed Merry and Pippen. They spent much time recalling joyful memories that once were and making jokes with the few members in the fellowship, much to everybody's amusement. Merry and Pippen especially were valued in the way they kept everybody's spirits up with laughter and pranks. Gimli followed after the hobbits. He would often times exchange a few gruff but good hearted words with the hobbits. Boromir followed next, the man seemed content with his own thoughts and he could be seen smiling or laughing at another of Merry and Pippen's jokes. Legolas and Tauriel were the rearguards of the company. Their keen elven eyes kept watch from behind and the path ahead. When the fellowship passed a tall tree or traveled through a forest one of the elves would take the opportunity to climb the tree and scout the path head, ensuring their road was safe.

The first part of their journey was cold and dreary. They walked for many miles on hard uneven terrain under a sunless sky. Though they were all well clad in their cloaks, they seldom felt warm as winds from the east came rolling off the Mountains and finding ways to chill them to their core. It was only when they could afford it did they regain some warmth sitting beside the fire when they took rest. There were a few nights they had to go without the comfort caress of the fire's warmth for safety precautions. They had not seen any signs of Ringwraiths or Orcs, but there were still many other beasts and foul creatures that posed a threat to them should they be discovered. At night they took turns keeping watch. The hobbits did this in teams of Frodo and Sam then Merry and Pippen. At the start of every day, they would break their fast and if needed refill waterskins in a nearby river.

It was not until the company reached the boarders of the country called Hollin did they encounter their first danger. Frodo and Sam were on watch, it was late in to the night, the moon shined brightly in the night sky illuminating the land in a blue glow, making their job as watchers easier. As their eyes scanned the hills and scattered trees, Frodo jumped as his saw a dark form move quickly from behind an outcropping of some boulders. He grabbed Sam's arm and pointed in the direction he saw the form, "Sam, did you see that?" He whispered worriedly.

Slightly alarmed, Sam followed Frodo's gaze and together they watched intently to see if their eyes were tricking them or if there really was something there. They waited with ears straining to hear anything in the cold dark night, they heard nothing.

"I don't see anything . What did you see?" Sam inquired, his breath fogging in the chilly air.

Frodo shook his head and continued to stare at the boulders in the distance. "I was certain a saw a dark form run from behind that outcropping over there. Last I saw of it was by those rocks nears the trees. I moved really fast, Sam. My eyes barely had time to catch it."

Five minutes passed; ten minutes passed…Frodo and Sam had not moved their eyes from the boulders. Still, they heard nothing.

Unbeknownst to Frodo and Sam, another dark form was moving behind the company in the bushes. Menacing yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight; the creature was well hidden as it scanned the fellowship's camp. The two watchers still had their eyes glued to the boulders in the distance a head of them. Between the lurking creature and them was their camp where the remaining fellowship slept. Wisps of smoke rose from a barren fire. Loud snores came from the dwarf. The two men were wrapped in their cloaks as they lay on opposite side of the fire using their packs as pillows. The wizard and two other hobbits were slumbering against a tree. In that tree rested two elves who found comfort in the large branches. While the other two other hobbits on watch were distracted, now was the perfect time to attack.

The wolf turned to glance behind it and gave a low growl, signaling to the rest of the pack the time had come. They stepped from the bushes advancing in on the slumbering fellowship. A horse was nearby, also sleeping as well. A wrong step, snap! One of the wolves treaded upon a stick. The horse awoke to the noise and the hunt was over as it neighed, awaking the fellowship.

Frodo and Sam turned their backs away from the boulder they were watching and were terrified to see a pack of wolves had moved into their camp. They quickly ran to the others and picked up their swords.

"Wolves!" Gandalf shouted as he drew his sword, "Aragorn! Boromir protect the hobbits!"

The two men didn't need command, Aragorn and Boromir had already started defending. There were nearly a dozen of them, with yellow eyes, sharp ivory teeth, black claws, they growled as they circled their prey.

One wolf shrieked as an arrow embedded itself into the thick hide of black matted fur, piecing its heart with deadly accuracy. It fell and was silent. Tauriel jumped from the tree with another arrow nocked as she aimed at another wolf. All at once the wolves pounced. One tackled Boromir to the ground; he fended it off with his sword, fighting it off. Aragorn ran to his aide, leaving Gandalf to defend the hobbits with his staff and sword. Legolas jumped from the trees, his bow was singing with each arrow released. Aragorn slayed the massive wolf that had Boromir grounded. Gimli deflected another wolf from jumping on Aragorn. The Ranger shared a moment of thanks as they made quick work of the remainder of the wolves. It was over as soon as it started. The bodies of 13 wolves lay in their camp; the fellowship breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wolves! Wolves do not usually attack! What is the meaning of this?!" Gimli raged.

"These are no ordinary wolves," Tauriel commented as she retrieved her arrows from the bodies, "Their build is much stockier and their teeth are longer. These are creatures bred of evil. I have no doubt they are a result of the Shadow that has been destroying our world."

"That may be so, but the question remains. How were they able to sneak up on us if we have watchers? Who was on watch when this happened?" Gandalf demanded calmly.

Frodo and Sam exchanged looks of guilt as they slowly stepped forward, "Sam and I were on watch. I saw something in the distance over there, by those boulders. I wasn't certain what it was that I saw. I do not know how long I kept my eyes there, but I did not hear the pack approach until it was too late. I am sorry that I failed in my watch and for endangering everyone."

Aragorn approached Frodo and kneeled before the trembling hobbit, "It is okay Frodo and Sam. We all make mistakes. Next time when you are on watch and you see anything, even if you can't identify if it is friend or foe, do not hesitate to raise the alarm." Aragorn spoke gently as he placed a comforting hand on both hobbits' shoulders.

"We're lucky it was just wolves this time! I would hate to get ambushed by a pack of Wargs in the middle of my sleep." Gimli grumbled as he cleaned off his axe.

Legolas rolled his eyes at Gimli's comment. The dwarf wasn't helping the situation. "Do not let your hearts be troubled anymore young ones, the danger is past and we learn from this encounter." Legolas stopped retrieving his arrows and stood straight, "There is one thing that I wonder. Frodo, you say you saw something run from that direction?" Legolas pointed east, "However we were attacked from the opposite direction."

Frodo frowned, "Yes, I saw it run from those boulders to those over there. But it was far away and it moved very fast…I wasn't sure what I saw."

"A diversion." Tauriel stated, "One wolf to catch your attention so that the others may attack from behind."

Legolas nodded, appreciating that she caught on to his suspicion. "These are creatures of intelligence, making them more dangerous. They knew we had somebody keeping watch."

"These are dark and bizarre times indeed. I wonder what other evils they are breeding in Mordor." Boromir commented.

"A question I am happy to live without knowing myself," Pippen added a little shakily, "Nobody got hurt this time, that's what's important."

Gandalf spoke, "And to ensure that we are more careful next time, that is of importance as well. I do not believe we will find anymore rest on this night, I think it would be best if we started moving. Just in case there are any more of those hounds out there. We'll break fast later. Let us pack up camp and be off."

They all agreed with Gandalf as they made preparation to leave. Legolas looked towards the east; he felt that something was still there, some danger lurking in the rocks still. It made him uneasy, which Aragorn and Tauriel noticed and they too kept their eyes on the boulders.

Just as they were all starting to walk onwards, Frodo looked behind his shoulder back at the boulders. He saw a large wolf in the distance watching them. The one he saw last night. Then it turned away in the direction of the mountains and ran away from them.

Frodo sighed in relief and as he turned to follow the fellowship, he nearly ran into Legolas who looked where the wolf had once been. His intense blue eyes looked down upon him and they softened and his face relaxed.

"It will not follow us or attack. As I have said it is intelligent. It knows it wouldn't survive an encounter with us. Fear not Frodo." Legolas smiled and turned to follow the others.

Frodo felt his heart lift and he sighed in relief. The fellowship was strong, and he felt safe knowing that.

The next day, the fellowship awoke to a very welcome sight. Warm sunlight enveloped them in a comforting embrace that rejuvenated them. It was a nice change from the cold dreary windy weather they've had thus far.

"A real sunrise is a welcome friend." Spoke Merry as he put down the hood of his cloak and closed his eyes soaking up the warmth. Gandalf declared that they would not head out until after noon, so they had this first morning to catch up on sleep and rest their travel weary legs. So rejuvenated by the gift of sunlight though, Merry and Pippen asked Boromir if he would spar with them to which he happily complied. Sam was cooking their breakfast, he decided upon a heartier meal this morning to celebrate their victory over the wolf attack from last night and the presence of the sun. Gandalf was seated upon a large boulder, smoking his long pipe and deep in thought as he quietly observed the fellowship. Gimli and Aragorn also took this time to have a smoke from their pipes as well. Aragorn was watching Merry and Pippen spar with Boromir. It was a warming sight.

"Get away from the blade, Pippen…on your toes…Good! Very good! I want you to react, not think." Boromir coached as the sound of clashing swords was heard.

"That's quite good Pippen!" Merry congratulated.

"Thanks!"

Gimli watched the sparring hobbits and puffed on his pipe as he was deep in thought. Something was nagging in his mind about their course and he felt the need to consult Gandalf. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome".

Gandalf's face clearly expressed his thought regarding the suggestion. With a soft frown upon his face, Gandalf slowly shook his head and replied, "No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

The topic was dropped as Gimli sighed in defeat. He walked away grumbling about the absurdity of wizards as he found a different place to go smoke his pipe in peace.

A little ways away, the two Mirkwood elves had listened in on the conversation that Gimli and Gandalf had. The Mines of Moria were no place for elves. Or any mines for that fact. Elves avoided mines and caves if at all possible. The air is cold and stale; there is no wind or smells of the earth. Only stone, dirt and decay. They do not go in places that the sun cannot penetrate, where the moon cannot cast a luminescent glow. Being cut off from the sky and the stars would not sit well with a child of the firstborn. They had a deep connection with nature and all living things. Wood elves found comfort in the trees; they were a race that could communicate with them. To be cut off from that connection would make an elf feel as though it had lost a part of itself. And so it is no surprise when the two wood elves of the fellowship breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Mithrandir disapprove Gimli's suggestion.

Legolas turned to face Tauriel; they shared a mutual understanding of what could have almost happened. Though they both vowed to follow the fellowship through anything, it did not stop the dread from entering their hearts upon hearing talk of the mines. For whatever reason Gandalf had to dismiss the notion, Legolas and Tauriel were grateful for it. As Legolas looked off into the distance, he marveled at the beauty of the mountains surrounding them. As his eyes traveled the blue sky, they stopped and focused on a dark cloud…however, it wasn't a cloud.

Sam noticed Legolas' fixed stare and followed the line of sight to a dark patch in the sky. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" shouted Gimli dismissively, "It's just a wisp of a cloud."

Boromir who was on the ground from being tackled by Merry and Pippen suddenly perked up and looked as well. The cloud was moving. Clouds do not move that fast he thought as worry bubbled in his chest. "It's moving fast…against the wind".

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas declared as he jumped down from the rock.

"Take cover!" Tauriel shouted as she followed after him as they both concealed themselves in a holly bush.

Aragorn urgently yelled, "Hide!" He grabbed the nearest Hobbit, Frodo, and pulled them behind a large holly bush. Sam put out the fire and quickly ran to join them. Boromir along with Merry and Pippen scurried to a rock overhang that had bush. Gimli and Gandalf took cover in the rocks.

For a moment it was silent until a large flock of large black crows flew through the area at great speed. They flew low and close to the ground as they circled the area the fellowship had just been moments ago.

It was not until the crows had dwindled away in the distance did they dare emerge from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," spoke Gandalf to the fellowship as he staggered to his feet, "The passage South is being watched. We must change course and take the pass of Caradhras." He pointed in the general direction toward tall snowy mountains. The hobbits exchanged looks, their road was about to get more difficult.

Up the side of the mountain they trudged. They were eager to leave Caradhras behind them, so they moved quickly through ankle deep snow, or in the case of the hobbits and Gimli, knee deep snow. It made the hike for those shorter than man infinitely difficult. Legolas had moved to the front of the group, being the most surefooted of them aside from Tauriel, he lead them with Gandalf's guidance for the elf could walk atop the snow and also detect if they were nearing danger. The poor pony Bill was loaded with firewood, for there were no trees to be sighted in the path ahead. Gandalf did not want them lighting fires, but should they be in need of one in the event they may be in danger of freezing, it was best to take firewood with them.

Laboriously they climbed; soft flakes of snow began to fall upon the fellowship.

"I don't like this," panted Sam wearily as he followed the footprints Boromir plowed for them through the snow. "Snow is alright on a fine winter morning, but I'd like to be in bed with warm blankets and a cozy fire to keep me warm when it's falling."

Frodo nodded, but chose not to respond to Sam's complaints. He followed after him but as his foot stepped forward, it slipped and he lost his footing. Down the hillside Frodo tumbled. He would have rolled all the way down the mountain if Aragorn who was at the back of the group hadn't caught him. Frodo scrambled to his feet, relieved to have been caught. His hand instinctively went to his neck where the Ring hung on a chain…but it was not there. It was missing! His eyes scanned ahead and he saw the gold shining in the sunlight, it had slipped off his neck as he was rolling. For a second time he sighed in relief. Boromir's hand plucked the Ring from the snow; he touched only the chain, for he dared not let the ring touch him. He stood there staring, transfixed as the ring dangled on the chain before his eyes.

"Boromir?" Aragorn spoke. Tauriel was at his side as she watched the man from Gondor fall under its spell.

Still staring at the Ring, Boromir spoke, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…such a little thing". His fingers reached as though to touch the ring.

Tauriel moved to interfere, but Aragorn held her back. He could see the aggression in her eyes and he knew Boromir would not respond well to her frustration.

"Boromir!" Aragorn spoke a little more loudly. Boromir jerked his head back and lowered his hand. He rapidly blinked as if he was just coming out of a trance state, "Give the Ring back to Frodo."

Boromir lightly chuckled and approached Frodo, "As you wish…I care not." In an act to appear as though he had not just been nearly tempted by the ring, Boromir gave Frodo a warm smile and ruffled his hair affectionately. He slowly turned and continued up the mountain, but his heart was unsettled. Aragorn loosened his grip on his sword. Tauriel removed her hands from her daggers. The Ranger and the wood elf exchanged a knowing glance. They would have to keep a closer eye on their comrade. The others had stopped and as Boromir continued walking, they turned and resumed their hike.

Onwards they continued. The snow continued to fall and the further they went, the heavier the snow pelted them. Soon it became a blinding blizzard. The fellowship was cold, tired, and miserable. Their faces red from the harsh bite of the winter wind. Their feet felt like lead as they kept going. Boromir and Aragorn were in the front now as they were the ones to clear a path for the hobbits. It was clear that they couldn't carry on for much longer; soon they would have to stop and seek shelter to rest.

Every now and then, a rumble could be heard in the distance. It was faint, but Aragorn soon identified it as an avalanche in the distance. Upon hearing this, the hobbits felt fear course through them. An avalanche would surely be their downfall should they have an unfortunate encounter with one.

"Gandalf, we must stop and rest!" shouted Boromir over the rage of the winds, "The little ones cannot take much more or they will collapse.

Gandalf turned and looked at the sorry bunch of halflings. They were shivering despite all the layers of cloaks they wore and were leaning upon each other. Their eyes were half lidded and they panted in exhaustion. Gandalf agreed that they rest for a while and they leaned against the cliff wall. The hobbits plopped down wearily behind Bill the Pony, as he was able to shield them from the cold winds. A few of them had closed their eyes as they napped for a short while, huddled together for warmth.

Legolas stood near the ledge of the cliff; he was straining his eyes and ears listening to the far away rumbles of avalanches. He was worried that if they proceeded on their course they might run into avalanche territory. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his and pulling him back.

"Do not stand so near the edge, you fool. The snow may not steady." Tauriel chided him lightly as she wrapped her cloak around her tighter. Her hood was over her head to keep the wind at bay, but the weather was so frigid even she was feeling its effects.

"How are you faring mellon nin?" Legolas asked her as he followed her to the cliff wall. He felt the cold, but he was not affected nearly as much as the others. He could see Tauriel begin to shiver slightly however.

"I will admit that I am chilled, but no more than what the others are feeling right now." She nodded at the hobbits. Gimli had joined them and even he appeared tired and haggard.

Legolas nodded and took her hands in his. "Your hands are cold." He cupped her hands in his and brought them to this mouth and blew warm air onto them and he rubbed them vigorously. He continued to do this until her hands were no longer white and frozen, "There…better?"

Tauriel smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She felt her stomach flip at his concern for her well-being. "Thank you my prince. Here…" She retrieved 2 pairs of leather gloves from a pack on Bill. "Didn't think we would need these, but I am glad Elrond insisted."

"Aye, hannon le. These will help." Legolas accepted the gloves. They went to stand beside Bill's head. The poor beast was cold as well despite its thick coat. The elves helped shield Bill's head from the wind. They petted and stroked the pony affectionately, giving it encouragement and a little comfort.

"This will be the death of the Hobbits. Gandalf! We cannot just sit here and wait for the snow to go over our heads." Gimli grumbled.

"Give them this." Gandalf pulled a small silver flask from his pack, "Only a mouthful, to each of us. It is a very precious gift from Lord Elrond. Pass it round."

Gimli took the flask and gulped a sip, and gently shook the hobbits awake. After they each took a swig of the flask, they instantly perked up. All traces of weariness pushed aside, they had renewed energy and were ready to be on their way. Boromir and Aragorn took a mouthful each of the flask and felt their strength return as the strange liquor warmed them up. Aragorn passed it to Legolas next who was just about to politely refuse it, for he was not in as much need as the others were. However before he could refuse it, Aragorn pushed it into his hands, "Drink some, Legolas. It will do you well. And don't say you don't need it." Aragorn ordered.

Legolas sighed and decided to appease his longtime friend. He took the smallest sip and felt the effects warm him. He did feel much better. He passed it to Tauriel next and she did the same, taking only a small sip before she sealed the cap and returned it to Gandalf.

Now that they were all revived with fresh hope and determination, they set out on their way. Legolas continued a head in the lead testing the snow. Gandalf followed after with Aragorn and Boromir behind him. The Hobbits and Bill followed after the men and Tauriel brought up the rear to ensure nobody fell behind. She was slightly nervous about Legolas taking the risk of testing the snow for everybody. One wrong step and he could fall down the cliff. She shook the image her mind created of her beloved falling.

The rumbling noises continued, and they grew louder. Legolas stopped the company and turned to Gandalf. "There is a fell voice in the air. It is not the avalanches this time." Just as he spoke, a crack of thunder rumbled and large rocks broke off from above them on the top of the mountain.

"It is Saruman!" yelled Gandalf. The rock were a safe distance away from them and did not crash upon the fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the roars of the winds.

"No!" Gandalf stepped forward and raised his staff. He listened to the voice on the air. Gandalf responded with chants of his own.

The voice of Saruman strengthened, rolling past the fellowship. Thunder boomed again and this time a crack and bolt of lightning exploded on the mountainside above them. The fellowship looked above them in horror as a huge avalanche thundered towards them. They quickly threw themselves upon the wall of the cliff. Legolas ran ahead to pull Gandalf to safety. He met the wizard on the ledge and pushed him away from the edge. Gandalf bumped into the cliff wall just as the snow enveloped them all.

Tauriel was the first to dig herself out. She was in the back of the company and there wasn't much snow that had fallen there. She looked for the others; Bill was safe in the back of the group as well. The pony appeared as if it was swimming out of the snow to get to firm land. Tauriel saw movement and a head of dark brown hair, Aragorn! She ran to his aide and helped him dig himself out. Boromir was the next to emerge. Aragorn found Gimli by accidentally stepping on him; the Hobbits they had to dig out, all were unharmed, just really cold.

"Where is Legolas?" Gandalf barked? He looked around everybody and did not see the blonde elf prince anywhere. Dread filled Tauriel as her eyes looked for him.

"Legolas!" She called out? No answer. She felt panic. Where was he? Is he still buried?

"Legolas!" Aragorn was searching just as frantically. He went to where Gandalf stood at the edge of the cliff and started digging in the snow, looking for any trace of the blonde elf, "Legolas!"

Tauriel felt her panic increase. She was scared and it was not often she felt fear such as this. She joined Aragorn as the both dug in the snow, "Legolas! Legolas!" She yelled! She could feel herself get dizzy. She felt tears pool in her eyes. Where was he? "Legolas!" her voice cracked. Still no answer.

"He was right over there! He pushed me out of the way! I did not see him come back." Gandalf spoke urgently as he too began to dig.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. He would not leave until he found that elf.

The hobbits watched their panicked comrades search. They were worried and hoping Legolas would just pop out of the snow and reveal himself. And all would be okay.

"Heeerrrrgh!"came a low muffled voice.

Everybody stopped, they heard something. Aragorn was the first to act, he ran to the edge of the cliff, "Legolas! Was that you?"

"Heeerrrrgh!" cam the muffled voice again in response.

"It's him! He is over here!" Tauriel struggled and staggered through the snow to the ledge near Aragorn, "Legolas!"

"Heeeerrrrrgh! Heerrrgh!" came a response.

Aragorn and Tauriel followed the voice further up the path that was now covered in snow. There was a lower level that was just eight feet below them. It was a wide area that had also been bit by the avalanche. They jumped down to the lower level and started digging frantically. "Legolas! Where are you?" Aragorn shouted.

"Heerrrrgh! Heeeerrrr Heeeeergh!" The voice was louder this time. They were almost there.

"Legolas! We are coming!" Tauriel felt her fingers go numb from digging even with the gloves on, but she paid no attention to her own needs as she desperately searched for her prince.

Aragorn dug and he felt something solid. He felt excitement believing he had just found Legolas, but upon further inspection, he discovered it was just the top of a very large rock that had broken off from the mountainside. "Legolas!"

"Heerrrreee!"

Aragorn looked up with a sudden realization, "Tauriel! He is pinned under the rock!" She met his eyes and hers grew with fear. "Keep digging around the rock."

The others were watching from the ledge as Aragorn and Tauriel worked desperately to unbury their friend. Boromir jumped down to join them and give his aide.

Aragorn had one side of the rock revealed. As he dug further, he felt his hands hit another solid form. He dug some more…a shoulder clad in a green cloak. Legolas! He had found him! "Here! He's here! I found his shoulder! Help me over here!" Aragorn cleared away more snow, he found tangled blonde hair and finally the panicked snow covered face of his closest friend.

"Legolas!" Tauriel sprang to his side and helped get the snow out of his face. Brilliant blue eyes opened, alarmed with surprise and relief.

"Th…th…th…thee sssno-" the elf began to speak through shivering chattering teeth.

"Do not speak, we need to get you out from beneath this rock." Aragorn ordered.

They continued clearing the snow until they discovered that the rock had actually not fallen on Legolas, for which he was incredibly lucky. However, the rock had him pinned there by the elves cloak.

Tauriel unsheathed one of her daggers and move to cut the cloak off him. She leaned over and cut the cloak, freeing the prince.

Legolas no longer was stuck, but he was so cold that he could not move. He was shaking uncontrollably. His skin was pale white and his breathing was erratic.

"We need to move him, Boromir help me." Aragorn ordered. Together the men grabbed each arm of Legolas and lifted him upright as they dragged him back towards the others.

Cheers erupted from the hobbits upon Legolas returning to them. Gandalf smiled and approached them. Aragorn and Boromir gently lowered Legolas to the ground to learn against the cliff wall. Tauriel started her work at warming him up. She took of her winter cloak and threw it around his shoulders. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his lithe form as he shook, shaking her as well.

Gandalf kneeled beside him, "My dear lad, have some more of this. Take two mouthfuls." Gandalf help the silver flask and brought it to Legolas' lips. Legolas accepted it and felt his insides warm up in an alarming rate. He swallowed and coughed violently. Tauriel backed up and gave him some space as he continued to cough as his body adjusted to the temperature change.

Gandalf chuckled, screwing the cap back on and returning the flask to his pack, "Feel better?"

Legolas looked up wearily at the wizard and nodded. He had finally regained his breath, "Aye…hannon le… Mithrandir."

Gandalf shook his head, "No my dear lad, it is I who must thank you! Had you not pushed me out of the way, I would have probably been in your place. Only that rock would have surely crushed me for it was aimed at me."

Legolas shook his head, "It was nothing. We are all safe and unharmed." He turned to look at Tauriel and she wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." She threatened. Her body was shaking in fear of what could have happened. She released him and helped him stand up on his feet. He took off her cloak and returned it to her.

Aragorn approached him next and also wrapped him in an embrace. Legolas chuckled lightly and patted the man on the back. No words had to be spoken for this exchange, they have been through too many life threatening adventures together. They were like brothers and understood each other entirely.

Gimli stepped forward interrupting the reunion, "Alright now, alright. The elf lives. It's time we plan our next move. We must get off this mountain."

Boromir nodded and stepped fourth, "I say we make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

Aragorn shook his head, "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," suggested Gimli.

Gandalf let a rare moment of fear cross his face. "Let the Ring bearer decide."

Frodo didn't like this. He didn't want to make this decision. How would he know what the best route to take was? He looked up to Gandalf and chose the option he thought would be safest, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded solemnly, "So be it."

Legolas looked down at the ground, resigned to their destination. He did not wish to go in the mines. It would be a long torturous journey, one that he was dreading. He felt soft fingers intertwine with his and he looked and met Tauriel's green eyes, the colors of the forest. She gave him a supportive look and squeezed his hand. She was dreading their next task as much as he was. But they had each other and together they could conquer this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Having been defeated by the merciless Caradhras Pass, the fellowship gladly put the frigid obstacle behind them as Gandalf lead them to the Gate of Moria. Gimli was marching up front with Gandalf; the dwarf's enthusiasm was not met by the others, particularly the two elves who were both dreading their destination. Together Gimli and Gandalf lead the company back towards the mountains, they were to keep their course west that would bring them to the Gate-stream, Sirannon. The terrain was gray and gloomy, sharp rocks and dried up bushes were the only things dwelling in this barren area. They saw no living creature. Not a bird in the sky or mouse in the bush.

Suddenly as Gimli had pressed on ahead, he called back to them in excitement. Waving his arms, the dwarf pointed at his discovery as the rest of the fellowship joined him. Before them was a deep and narrow channel, the remains of what was once the great stream, Sirannon.

"Ah! Here we have arrived. This is where the stream once ran. All that remains is damp rock; much has changed since last I ventured here. I cannot guess what happened, the stream used to be so swift and noisy...Hmmm, well we must press on if we are to reach the gate of Moria before nightfall."

Gimli looked upon the remains of the Sirannon in puzzlement. He recalled his many visits through this pass and never had he seen the place so barren. This sudden change made his heart clench in worry. He tried to focus on other things. Like the warm welcome he was anticipating from his cousin Balin. It had been many long years since he had visited that old dwarf.

After many miles of walking along the twisting and rugged channel, the company became footsore and weary. The sun was positioned at high noon, and the rumbles of the hobbits stomachs suggested that food and a short rest was in order. Bill the pony was much relieved when his masters stopped. Sam searched in the packs and snuck the pony a juicy red apple, "There you go Bill. Don't tell the others. It'll be our little secret." Sam spoke affectionately as Bill happily chewed the apple. Juice and saliva dribbled from his muzzle, the pony bobbed his head and nuzzled the hobbit affectionately. Sam smiled and continued his work on preparing a meal for his comrades.

Legolas watched Sam's sneaky exchange with the pony. He smiled fondly, admiring the hobbit's adoration for the pony. From his position atop a tall boulder, Legolas kept watch. He sat cross legged upon the boulder, content to be off his feet for even a short while. With his bow in hand, his eyes scanned the terrain. He was dreading what was coming. Soon they would be before the gate of Moria and he felt his heart sink. A chill went through his body that had nothing to do with the avalanche he had encountered yesterday. They had not even entered the mines yet, and already he felt like his spirit had begun to wither and mourn. He stared ahead, trying not to think about it too much. He wouldn't let his…fear, yes…he felt fear and he wouldn't allow it to get the better of him. He tried convincing himself that he was being irrational…he could handle the mines for a few days. It was only temporary, they would be out back into the clean fresh air soon enough…Legolas shook his head, his anxiety had begun and they hadn't even entered the mines yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the scuffle and movement of somebody approaching. He knew it to be Aragorn by the sound of his footsteps. "I have come bearing food. Here!" The man sat beside the elf with two bowls of stew before him. He placed Legolas' serving before the elf and began scarfing his own into his mouth, making noises of pleasure at the warmth the stew brought.

"Hannon le…"Legolas thanked, he wasn't feeling hungry though he knew Aragorn would fuss if he made no attempt to eat his portion. He too savored the warmth the stew brought, a small comfort in the damp rocky terrain. He quietly ate the stew, but he spent more time moving the contents around with his spoon than actually eating.

"Legolas, speak to me mellon nin." Aragorn spoke calmly as he continued to devour his stew. The Ranger had known the elf prince for many years. Their close bond made hiding things from one another nearly impossible.

Legolas sighed, "What do you want to speak about?" he replied not looking his friend in the face.

"The mines…are you going to be okay? I know how difficult this part of the journey will be for you. And Tauriel as well…how will she fare?"

Legolas cringed; he didn't want to think about the mines. There would be no avoiding the topic now though as Aragorn was concerned. "Tauriel has not been acquainted with a mine yet. There is much of the world outside our realm she has yet to discover. I honestly do not know how she will fare, but I will make certain to be at her side through this trial. We will be fine, it is important we remember our task. This is a small obstacle that we must endure for the purpose of this mission."

Aragorn nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Well…with the way Gimli is boasting on about mead halls, grand feasts, and enough gems to light up the night sky…it sounds like it shouldn't be too difficult of a journey."

Legolas huffed, "That is easy for you to say. Dwarven hospitality or not, it makes no difference to me. I wish to not tarry. I want to be out of there as quickly as possible for myself and Tauriel as well."

Aragorn looked upon his friend and noticed how tense the elf had become. He clapped his hand on Legolas' broad shoulder, "All will be well mellon nin. Gandalf and I will make sure of it. Now, eat your stew. I'm going to see if there is any more for seconds. That is if the hobbits didn't beat me to it."

Legolas gave a fake laugh and took another mouthful of the stew that had now become chilled. He continued his watch and finished off the rest of the stew. As always, his thoughts drifted to the elleth with radiant red tresses. His eyes searched for her amongst the fellowship and he found her having a discussion with Boromir and the hobbits. A smile had graced her lips and she comfortably contributed to the conversation with much passion and confidence. Legolas admired her for a moment, adoring every bit of her. A smile found its way on his face as he watched her from across the camp. He was lost in her beauty and he had forgotten about the mines for the first time since they left the Caradhras.

Tauriel laughed merrily along with the hobbits and Boromir, she felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked over to where she last saw Legolas perched upon the boulder across the camp. After excusing herself, she stood up to join her friend upon the boulder.

They were silent for a moment, before Tauriel started talking about the mines. "I have never been in a mine before. Are they as bad as the others back home claim them to be? I once heard a story of an elf that was stuck after a cave collapse and he was nearly driven to madness and almost faded entirely from being trapped for so long. Then again that was Brunduil's tale and he always liked to try and scare and prank me as an elfling."

Legolas knew Tauriel was a little nervous, she tended to speak rather fast paced and would ramble when she felt nervous. He took her hand in his and lightly stroked her hand with his thumb, "I have had the misfortune of having to endure many mines and caves. I shall be honest and blunt, they are unpleasant. The severity of it is different for everybody. Some can tolerate it better than others. As for Brunduil's tale…well…it is true that some elves can be driven into madness after being confined in such a torturous place…it is how they begin the process of turning an elf into an orc…through much torture and pain. The spirit is killed, and madness takes over them. A thirst for flesh and blood and war consumes them…it is tragic…"

Tauriel could see a faraway look in Legolas' eyes. She thought of his mother who was captured by orcs. She did not know much of what had happened; only that she was taken into the orc stronghold, Gundabad, and had died. Legolas never spoke of her much; when he did he was filled with a terrible grief. Tauriel could only imagine the horrors the Elf Queen had endured while prisoner in Gundabad; she knew Legolas wondered that too.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Tauriel focused her energy on cheering up her friend. "We will overcome this obstacle mellon nin. And let us not forget, we have the great and powerful Mithrandir in our company! He speaks of the mines with familiarity; he knows the path! And Gimli the dwarf as well speaks as though we will be receiving a royal welcome with the way he speaks of Moria. It will only be a five day journey, not long at all. We have faced much greater dangers than this, and this we shall also overcome."

Legolas listened to her words attentively, he was comforted. The two elves shared a small but genuine smile together. She squeezed his hand reassuringly to which he returned. She was right though, with Gandalf as their guide, he admitted he felt safer and felt some confidence return to him. The wizard had never failed him in the past. Legolas could always rely on him as a trusted ally and friend. Legolas turned to glance back at the fellowship. The aged wizard was resting beside the fire, smoking his long pipe with Aragorn, they had grins on their faces as they listened to the hobbits speak of merrier times. The wizard's deep laugh lifted Legolas' heart from the depths of fear. Gandalf lifted his gaze from the hobbits to the two elves on watch. He sent a gesture of greeting and a warm smile their way and turned his attention back to the eager hobbits. Legolas smiled and returned the gesture. Yes, with Gandalf leading them on, all would be well.

The fellowship continued for many miles. The sinking sun made its journey westward, filling the sky with a golden glimmer of the final sunset they would encounter before entering the mines. The elves made note of this with heavy-hearts, for they would not be greeted with a sunrise for many days thus after.

After following the path around a sharp turn, the reason for the drying up of the Sirannon had been revealed to them. Before them was a dark placid lake of ominous appearance. A damn had been constructed of boulders, blocking the flow of the Gate stream and turning into a still lake.

Gandalf stepped forward, "These are the walls of Moria," he pointed across the lake, "We will travel around it. I highly doubt anyone of the fellowship will want to swim through the gloomy lake."

"Oh come on Gandalf!" Pippen piped up, "I think a dip will do you some good!" the hobbit sniggered and joked with his comrades.

"I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself young master Took. Or I shall toss you in the lake for a dip yourself. Maybe then I will finally have some peace." The old wizard replied as he marched on ahead, leaving the chuckling hobbits behind.

"I was only joking!" Pippen exclaimed!

"Come on Pip," Sam exclaimed as he led Bill the pony, "If he dont throw you in I sure will. Then at least I dont ave ta worry about you taking other peoples dinner portions."

"That was only one time, and it was Merry's fault. He's the one who was late for supper!" Pippen countered.

"Hey, don't put that on me. Unlike some, I wash up regularly before supper!" Merry spoke as he picked up stones and examined them.

Frodo smiled upon his friends bickering, "How strong our bonds of friendship and loyalty are indeed! I feel so blessed to be with such valiant hobbits such as yourselves," he commented with a lace of sarcasm in his tone. Sam turned to share a laugh with Frodo and they carried on after Gandalf.

As they continued along the lake shore, the stars appeared in the sky cold and distant beyond the looming cliffs. They came upon some holly trees. Decayed stumps and rotting roots, the remains of a thicket that once followed the path. Towards the end of the path against the cliff stood two great living trees, their roots had crawled their way to the shore of the lake. The two trees were tall, dark, and stiff; casting gloomy shadows upon them.

"We are here at last!" Gandalf exclaimed as he approached the wall space between the two great trees, "Here the Elven-way from Hollen ended. Holly was a token of the people of that land, and so they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use of traffic with the Dwarf lords. That was back in happier days when there was still a close friendship between all races of middle earth; even between Elves and Dwarves."

"It was not the Dwarves fault the friendship waned," Gimli spoke gruffly, shooting a resentful glare at the Elf prince.

"I have not heard it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas as he cast a look of discontent.

"I have heard both," Gandalf interjected quickly to diffuse the hostility, "And I shall give no judgement now. But I beg of you two; Legolas and Gimli, to try and at least be friends and help me. I need both of your help as the doors are shut and hidden. The sooner we find them the better, night has fallen."

Legolas and Gimli exchanged one last glare at each other before they started examining the wall for evidence of the door.

Turning to the others, Gandalf spoke, "Ready yourselves to enter the mines everyone. The road under the mountains is dark and there will be places that are narrow and steep. With that said, it is here that we must bid farewell to our beast of burden. Leave behind much of the things you needed for the cold weather, you will not need it inside nor when we exit the mines and head south. Everybody takes a share of what the pony carried especially the food and waterskins."

"What! We can't jus leave poor Bill in this forsaken place Mr. Gandalf!" cried Sam in distress.

"I am sorry, Sam. But you must now choose between Bill and your master Frodo."

"Oh Bill would follow Mr. Frodo into any dragon's dungeon for all he cared. He's the bravest pony there ever was. He has come this far!"

Gandalf laid his hand upon the pony's head and spoke, "Dear Bill, go now with my words of guidance and protection. Return yourself back to Rivendell or wherever your heart may lead you…" Gandalf turned to face a sullen looking Sam, "He will be safe, Samwise. He is an intelligent pony and perhaps we shall see him again someday. Say your goodbyes Sam." Gandalf patted Sam's shoulder and joined the elf and dwarf in searching for the door. Gimli was tapping the stone with his axe in various places. Tauriel had joined Legolas and they switched from pressing their ears against the two great trees and the wall of Moria, as if they were listening for something.

Tears escaped from Sam's eyes, as he clung desperately to Bills mane. Aragorn set down his things and approached Sam, "Come Sam, let us go lead Bill to the right path…The mines are no place for a pony. Not even one as brave as Bill." Aragorn helped Sam unstrap the buckles and burdens from the pony and then walked down the shore.

Gandalf touches the smooth rock wall between the trees... slowly faint lines appear like slender veins of

luminous silver running through the stone. "Itidin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The elves and dwarf gazed upon the silver veins in awe; "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Well it's quite simple," Gandalf spoke confidently, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and then the doors will open…._Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen_!" Gandalf chanted in a commanding voice. Nothing happened. The fellowship looked back to Gandalf for and explanation.

Signing, Gandalf persisted to mumble words in hopes of opening the door. The others grew weary of his fruitless attempts and elected to rest. Legolas stood beneath one of the great trees, he could sense the sadness in the tree and the elf offered his comfort. Tauriel was at the other great tree doing the same. Boromir and Gimli had seated themselves upon the ground, both nearly about to doze off.

Down the shore, Aragorn was comforting a grief stricken Sam as they watched Bill stroll off into the valley, "Do not worry Sam, he knows the way home."

The silence was interrupted by a loud splash from the still lake. Aragorn turned his head towards the source of the noise and saw Merry and Pippen throwing stones in the lake. Aragorn rushed over and grabbed Merry's arm before he could release another stone in to the lake.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned. Where the water swallowed up the stone, large ripples grew and traveled to the shore, creating waves on the bank. It was unusual, for there was no wind to stir such ripples. Aragorn exchanged an anxious look with Boromir, both keeping their eyes on the water. Aragorn's hand creeped its way to his sword.

Back to Gandalf, he became frustrated with his failed attempts at opening the door. He threw his staff on the ground and sat down in silence.

Frodo who was observing the wizard's attempts, approached the door and studied it carefully, "It's a riddle," He turned to Tauriel who was closest to the door, "What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened at the realization of what the hobbit had just figured out. She moved away from the door and spoke, "_Mellon._"

The door divided down the middles and opened outwards.

"Oh it was too simple! Well done Frodo, my lad! It was the translation itself! Not an actual password. Oh my word. Come on everybody." Gandalf spoke excitedly.

The doors revealed a long path of black darkness into Moria. As the fellowship warily entered, the lake behind them stirred. As soon as Gandalf put his foot on the very first step, several things happened at once. Frodo felt something wrap around his ankle and with a cry he fell down and was dragged back out of Moria. The others jumped into action as they turned to see a large tentacle dragging Frodo into the lake. Just as the hobbit's feet touched the water, Aragorn swung his sword and severed the tentacle around Frodo's ankle. Aragorn kept his eyes alert as he carried Frodo back to the safety of the others. The water seemed to boil as twenty other tentacles burst from the lake and lashed out at the fellowship.

With their swords, Aragorn and Boromir hacked and sliced the tentacles away. Gimli swung his axe with the ferocity of a dwarf. A second time, Frodo felt a tentacle wrap itself around his ankle and he was roughly dragged into the lake. He felt the fingers and hands of his comrades as they tried to grab him and pull him back to safety. Frodo was terrified. He was lifted in the air, wind whooshing past his ears and droplets of the rancid lake water peppering him in the face, "HEEEELP!" He cried out.

Legolas and Tauriel who were shooting arrows at the tentacles that threatened to get Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli, heard Frodo's cry for aide.

"Watch the others!" Legolas shouted to Tauriel, "I will help Frodo!"

Legolas ran toward the ring bearer, dodging tentacles and the weapons of his comrades as he approached the tentacle Frodo was held captive in. With two arrows knocked, he released them both into the tentacle causing it to falter and cringe in on itself.

Frodo was still frantically shouting as he was held in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw another tentacle approaching the dwarf. With speed, he pulled out another arrow and shot it into the tentacle as it was just mere inches from the dwarf's head. The dwarf didn't notice and continued hacking away at the tentacles before him. Turning back to Frodo, Legolas saw Aragorn give a powerful swing, slicing through the thick tentacle holding Frodo, The tentacle finally released the frightened hobbit, causing Frodo to fall straight towards the open arms of Aragorn.

Legolas continued to defend the others as Aragorn carried Frodo back to the shore.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf shouted seeing that the Ring bearer was freed. Just as those few words were spoken, the beast emerged from the lake. Three sets of black eyes blinked at them and a mouth lined with sharp pointed teeth, dripping with slimy saliva, its leathery skin was stretched tightly over the gaunt body of the beast. It charged toward them, tentacles flying.

As they ran towards the door, Legolas stoped to fire an arrow at the beast's head, gaining a few vital seconds for Boromir and Gimli to catch up to them as they raced out of the water.

The fellowship hurriedly made it into the doorway and retreated back as the creature seized the doorway to hoist itself up the bank. The doors crumbled from the weight and with a shattering echo, were ripped away, causing a rock slide that crashes from the cliff above. Within seconds, tons of rocks seal the doorway…throwing the fellowship into complete darkness.

Panting, coughing, and heavy breathing were the only noises heard now in the silence of the darkness. Gandalf lit his staff, a warm glow emitting from it, shedding light to the room they were in. Aragorn and Boromir were soaked wet from the battle with the beast, Gimli as well as Frodo. The hobbits were pretty shaken up by the encounter, but were mostly concerned about Frodo, checking him over for injuries were their top priority at the moment. Frodo hastily served his neck, looking for the chain…._where was it?...Ah! There!...the ring?...Safe!_ Frodo looked up relived at Gandalf, assuring the wizard all was well. Gandalf smiled at the young Hobbit.

"Well, well," said the old wizard, The passage is blocked behind us now and there is only one way out on the other side of the mountain." He looked around the darkness, "This place has a foreboding feeling about it."

Gimli spoke up excitedly, "Soon elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beers! Red meat off of the bone! This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf expanded his light brighter to light up the entire room, the fellowship recoiled in horror. They were welcomed with the sight of many dwarf skeletons strewn about; the rusted armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

"This isn't a mine…it's a tomb." Boromir stated grimly as he examined one of the skeletons.

Gimli rushed forward to the nearest skeleton, "Oh no no no no!" He cried.

Aragorn approached a skeleton and pulled an arrow from its ribcage, "These arrows are goblin made."

"We should have made for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Boromir exclaimed as he stood straight.

Gandalf interrupted and spoke clearly, "We have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Everyone must be on your guard. There are older and more fouler things than orcs and goblins in the deep places of the world…we shall rest here for a short while."

Closest to the entrance, Legolas stood rooted beside the fallen rocks. He stared at the rocks as if willing himself to see through them and to the starry night sky and to breathe the fresh air, to feel the clean wind on his face. He closed his eyes imaging being anywhere but here…he was pulled back though when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to jump in alarm. He was brought back to the cold darkness, the damp and foul air, the stillness of death around him, the stone around him suffocating, and the ground beneath his feet hard and dusty.

"Breathe…" Aragorn instructed, fully understanding the elf's agony.

Legolas did as he commanded and inhaled a breath, though it felt polluted, tainted…he held it in…and let it out. He repeated this painful process a few more times, Aragorn supporting him the entire time.

"Hannon le, mellon nin" Legolas thanked as he relaxed a little. Legolas was a little frustrated at how weak he felt now. How a simple thing such as a mine could reduce him to a scared little child. It was irrational, it was just a mine. Many people traveled through them and some even dwelled in them, he would be fine…it was different for elves though. They needed the sky, the wind, the sun and moon, the trees, the rivers to thrive. To feel one with nature, for it was nature that lifted their spirits with glorious song.

"I am here, Legolas...do not hesitate to come to me if it becomes too much." Aragorn patted his friend on the shoulder as Tauriel approached; he saw her and left for the two elves to find solace in each other. Giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulder as well, Aragorn wen to join Gandalf.

Legolas' spirit lifted upon seeing Tauriel, not only was she a dear friend, but a fellow elf with whom his spirit connected with. She was a breath of fresh air in this foul place. Her pure beauty and elven grace was a good distraction from their current situation.

She came and stood beside him looking upon the mound of rock blocking them from the outside world…and the lake beast as well she thought, "Gandalf has told us from the sounds of the rocks piling up, the beast had uprooted the two great trees and thrown them across the lake. I am sorry, for those trees were beautiful and had stood there for so very long," a sad look shown upon her elegant features as she remembered the great trees.

Legolas shared her sadness over the trees they had comforted for just a short while. They were old, and had grown to such height and beauty. It was a shame to see such greatness imprisoned in the valley of Moria.

"Perhaps their death was a blessing. For no longer will they have to endure the harshness of the valley and the tainted waters of the lake. They are finally free from despair." Legolas reminisced.

Tauriel nodded in agreement, "Perhaps you are right, _mellon nin_."

Legolas took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it, offering his comfort, "How are you faring?"

Tauriel wrinkled her nose slightly and turned to face him, "It smells terribly in here my Prince."

Legolas couldn't help but laugh at her response. Of all the things that could bother her, the smell was the worst, "Indeed it does! And we have smelly humans in our company to add to the odor."

Tauriel shared a laugh with him, and it was just what both elves needed to strengthen their spirits. Together with small smiles on their face, they walked away from the rock to join the rest of the fellowship resting beside Gandalf's light.


End file.
